Little Girl Found
by aireagle92
Summary: Book 2 of the Rowena Blackwell The fact that I found out at I carry the energy of the Allspark. So my life is now different some are good while others are different. With an ancient evil coming forth, I had no idea what to do but with a little help from some friends I'm able to fight those fights.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**Disclaimer: Transformers belong to Hasbro and Michael Bay, While Percy Jackson belong to Rick Riordan.**

* * *

**Three P.O.V.**

"Earth, birthplace of the human race, a species much like our own, capable of great compassion and great violence. For in our quest to protect the humans, a deeper revelation dawns our worlds have met before." A voice said.

* * *

**More is coming tell me what you think but please be kind about it.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Ch.1**

**Rowena P.O.V.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my Oc's. Transformers belong to Hasbro and Michael Bay and Percy Jackson belongs to Rick Riordan.**

_Italic means thoughts and dream P.O.V. _

Autobot Mech-Ops Thanks for the alert add. Zeng Xiao Long Sunstar Crystal thanks for the alert and favorite add.

* * *

"Jazz makes sure you tell me what speed you get up too," I said clicking on my helmet. I was in shorts with a teal tank top and black flats.

"Of course short stuff." The radio in the silver Pontiac Solstice said.

"Just for the record Jazz, I'm taller than most girls my age," I said back.

"You're shorter than we in are robot forms," Jazz said. "So let's go already before Ratchet finds out."

"Alright," I said strapping myself to my skateboard.

I checked to make sure my elbow, wrist, and knee pads were on. I grip the rope tightly; I slipped on my blue sunglasses.

"We ready?" Jazz asked through the radio.

"Let's go," I said.

Jazz's engine started and we started moving and easily gained speed.

"We're up to 50 mph!" Jazz yelled.

"Keep going!" I called back.

We started to go faster.

"80 mph!" Jazz called.

I suddenly heard a siren.

"Oh, scrap." I muttered and looked behind us and saw Ratchet's alt-form driving towards us.

"He found us," Jazz said slowing down knowing we could not fight him. "What Ratchet?"

"Are you insane?" Ratchet asked as he came to a stop next to us. "You could have been killed."

"She's a kid Ratchet," Jazz said. "And she needs time to be a kid."

"You idiot She as the energy of the Allspark, she needs to be kept safe." Ratchet said back.

"Ratchet I'm protected and like Jazz said I need to be a kid," I said. "And because there are no other kids here and I'm bored."

"Stay out of this." Ratchet said.

"Ro, how about we go to the mess hall?" Jazz asked.

"No, I think I'll head back to my room." I said back unstrapping myself from my skateboard and started to skate away. I was pissed that Ratchet tried to control me I am my own person.

**Time Lapse**

It had been a few months since the battle and the fact that I had the energy of the Allspark I had been on base with the bots, but with living with the bots that meant no kids that were my age to hang out. I was lucky that I had Hazel and that I could video chat with Oliver but other than that, I was the only kid. As I reached my barrack, Hazel was laying in the sun, she looked up when she heard the skateboard wheels, stood up and yawn. "Hey girl." I rubbed her head. She barked back and followed me into the barrack. The fact was the only kid here I had my own room, the room was painted a dull peach, the bed was a metal frame with white sheets, a metal desk with a computer with the webcam a metal chair. I placed the board against the wall and went to the computer turning it on. It beeped, I looked to see Oliver's photo showing up. I easily clicked allowing him to show up on the screen.

"Hey," He said.

"Hey," I said. "How have you been?"

"Good," Oliver said back. "What's wrong?"

"You don't want to know," I said.

"Ro just tell me," Oliver said back.

"Ratchet," I muttered. "He freaked out when Jazz and I were having fun."

"Well, what were you doing?" Oliver asked.

"I was skateboarding with Jazz dragging me," I answered.

"Sorry but I' m going to side with Ratchet on this," Oliver said. "You could have really hurt yourself."

"Ollie I had on my gear," I said back.

"Still Ro," Oliver said. "You have the energy of an alien species in you; you have to keep yourself safe for them."

"Ollie I'm my own person and I don't need that pressure on me," I said back.

"Sorry," Oliver said flashing me a smile.

"Don't give me those puppies' eyes it doesn't work on me," I said. "Not anymore."

"Why not?" Oliver asked.

"I grew up from it," I said back smirking at him.

"What, no away," Oliver said.

"Yes, way," I said rolling my eyes.

"Don't you roll your eyes at me, young lady?" Oliver said.

"I just did," I said back smirking.

"Still cocky," Oliver said back. "I need to get going."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I need to go to bed," Oliver said. "I have school tomorrow, not like you miss I get taught by Ratchet."

"Oh shut it," I said back. "Same time tomorrow?"

"Of course." Oliver said and his face disappeared from the screen.

I shut the computer down and stared at the dark screen. Hazel lean on me, I rubbed her head.

"I know girl," I said. "I missed them too."

I knew she missed Joe, Anita and the dogs. She whimpered at me and stop leaning on my leg only to come back with her tennis ball. I grabbed the ball, and threw it, she ran after it.

* * *

**Okay that end of chapter 1 more is coming please tell me what you think but please use Constructive criticism.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Ch.2**

**Disclaimer: Transformers Belong to Hasbro and Michael Bay, While Percy Jackson belong to Rick Riordan, I own my OC's okay.**

_Italic means thoughts or Dream P.O.V._

**Wolf1989, and Lumanarius thanks for the alert add.**

* * *

**Dream P.O.V.**

_I stood outside a city when I realized it was New York City. I could see the empire state building lid up blue and white. I looked up to the night sky and saw two comets streaking across the sky, I watched as they crashed into a swampy land, I could see two giant Cybertronians climbing out of the pods. I took a breath when I saw the Autobots symbol. _

**End of Dream P.O.V.**

I woke quickly, I could hear Hazel's light snoring. I shot out of bed causing Hazel to wake up.

"Sorry Hazel." I said quickly pulling on a jacket covering my pajamas

That is one thing I will never get used to, I mean in the day it is very hot but then at night it is freezing. I ran from the barrack only to find Jazz was waiting.

"I'm guessing you heard about the two that crash." Jazz said.

"Yeah," I said climbing in. "I had a dream about it. They crashed outside of NYC."

"We will tell them when we get to HQ," Jazz said as he drove less than five minutes and pulled into HQ.

"Rowan what are you doing here?" Uncle Will asked coming to the side of Jazz's alt-mode.

"Those Bots that crash, their outside New York City," I said. "It was by a swamp, and a main highway."

"How did you know about them?" Uncle Will asked.

"I had a dream about it." I said.

"Jazz could you please take Rowan back to her barrack." Uncle Will said.

"But Uncle Will I want to help." I said.

"No Rowan you help enough." Uncle Will said.

I gave him a look, but Jazz drove off.

"It's not fair," I said. "He treated me like glass."

"Ro, He's trying to keep you safe," Jazz said "But I would let you go."

"Thanks Jazz." I said.

"Not a problem sweet spark." Jazz said back.

**Time Lapse**

I woke to the alarm clock, I open one eye to see 7:30 am. I groaned and rolled out of bed. I changed into a pair of jeans shorts, a grey tank top I slipped on my black flats. I pulled my hair into a messy bun, brushing my teeth. As I headed out I pulled on my color sunglasses, sadly Ratchet was there waiting for me.

"Good Morning." He said as I slipped in.

"It's early," I said. "Plus where's Jazz?"

"He's handling one of the new arrivals," Ratchet said back. "We need to talk."

"Can't it wait till I have my tea?" I asked.

"I'm sorry but no." Ratchet said. "Jazz told me that you had a dream about the new arrivals."

"Yes," I said. "It was like I was there in the middle of it."

"Interesting," Ratchet said. "I would like to run some tests."

"Ratchet I'm not your lab rat," I said back. "I'm a human and I need to eat something."

"Fine." Ratchet said realizing I did need food.

**Time Lapse**

"So when can I meet the new arrivals?" I asked Jazz.

"Not yet," Jazz said. "There still getting used to everyone."

"Who is it?" I asked. "The ones that arrived last night."

"Oh it was Sideswipe and Jolt," Jazz said as he kept driving towards my barrack. "You'd like Sideswipe, him and his twin Sunstreaker would cause chaos for Ratchet."

"I liked them already." I said back.

"The only problem is that Sideswipe is freaking out because his brother isn't here," Jazz said right as a silver Chevrolet Corvette drove pass us. "Ah scrap I need to catch him before Ratchet does you don't mind Ro?"

"Just drive," I said making sure my seatbelt was still on. "Catch him."

Jazz started to drive like crazy chasing after the Corvette.

"I can't believe Sides would do this." Jazz said.

"Wait that Sideswipe?" I asked. "I'm guessing Jolt doesn't cause chaos."

"Jolt is more of a lackey to Ratchet."Jazz said.

"Oh, great." I said.

Jazz drove like crazy chasing Sideswipe, Jazz somehow got ahead of Him and spun around to face Him, the Chevrolet Corvette revving his engine Jazz did the same thing.

"Ro stay still," Jazz said. "I'm not sure what he will do."

"Okay." I said back I could hear more engines coming towards us.

"The others are coming." Jazz said I looked to see the others were coming to where we were.

The Bots surrounded Sideswipe, Ratchet siren was going crazy. The Chevrolet Corvette flashed his lights at Jazz, Jazz didn't do a thing. The Bots made Him drive away.

"Jazz I want to meet them." I said.

"That's not going to happen for a while," Jazz said back. "He's going to be in the brig for a while."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because, he drove crazy." Jazz said driving us towards HQ.

"Jazz, why are we heading towards HQ?" I asked.

"Oh I was sworn to secrecy." Jazz said.

"Jazz just tell me." I said.

"Nope." Jazz said he pulled into HQ.

Uncle Will was standing there smirking at me, Jazz open the door and let me step out.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Oh it's nothing." Uncle Will said teasing me.

"Tell me, what is it." I said back.

Uncle Will smiled at me.

"Oh there's another kid coming to base." Uncle Will said.

"What?" I asked. "Did you just say at there's another kid is coming?" I started to hop up and down.

Uncle Will, gave me a smile.

"Yes Rowan there's another kid coming to base," Uncle Will said. "Her name is Cassidy Lane she is sixteen same age as you."

"Great finally a person my age," I said. "No offense."

"None taken." Uncle Will said back.

I was hopping around, Uncle Will was laughing at me.

"When is she coming?" I asked.

"In a few weeks." Uncle Will said.

I stopped hopping, but kept smiling.

"Still another girl coming to base, yes." I said back.

* * *

**Okay that's the end of Chapter 2 more is coming please tell me what you think and be nice about it thanks.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Ch.3**

_Italic means thoughts, and Dream P.O.V._

**Disclaimer: Transformers Belong to Hasbro and Michael Bay, While Percy Jackson belong to Rick Riordan, I own my OC's okay.**

**xDaphnetjuh, and thanks for the alert add, xDaphnetjuh thanks for the Favorite add as well.**

* * *

A week had passed since Uncle Will told me, and I had three more dreams each telling me that more Autobots had landed on the earth. With those who landed, we had about five new bots not including Sideswipe and Jolt, three female bots the Arcee sisters who all took motorcycles as their alt-mode. Then the two twins, Mudflap and Skids two of the most annoying bots in the entire world, I've wanted to kill them. Their constantly annoying me about things and I would tell them off. I had to wait two more weeks until the new girl would be coming.

"Rowan can I ask you a question?" Sideswipe asked.

It had been two weeks since Sideswipe was allowed out of the brig and allowed to talk to me, we were in the hanger, I was sitting on the railing tightly gripping it.

"Go ahead." I said.

"I overheard the others saying that you were saying that you had dreams about each of us crashing onto earth," Sideswipe said. "Have you had any dreams about my twin brother coming to earth?"

I looked down feeling bad about saying this.

"I'm sorry Sideswipe but I haven't seen anything," I said. "But don't give up hope."

"Thanks Rowan." Sideswipe said back.

"I'm sorry again." I said offering a smile.

He gave me a small smile, and walked off.

"Yo Ro," I heard and groaned knowing that the twins were coming this way. "What you da crank are you doing on da railing?"

I looked to see both of them walking towards me.

"It's easy for me to talk to the bots sitting here instead of standing on the ground down there, twins." I said easily hopping off and landing perfectly on the ground.

"Come along Ro we need to get you back to your barrack." Jazz said coming into view.

"Okay," I said back, Jazz transformed into his alt-mode I quickly slipped in. "Thank you for the save."

"Not a problem," Jazz said back. "I can understand you're not a fan of the twins."

"You think, there annoying." I said.

"I know but there both part of the team." Jazz said back.

"I know Jazz I know." I said.

**Time Lapse**

The day had arrived; the day the new girl would arrive needlessly to say I was quite happy. I stood by the hanger wearing jeans shorts, a white tank top and black toms. Uncle Will was in his uniform, we watched as the cargo jet landed. The jet came to a stop ahead of me and the ramp opened. Supplies started to be unloaded; I caught a glimpse of light brown hair, and finally saw a girl about my age. She came into view I saw that she had long brown hair and was about my height. She was wearing a cameo tank top, she was either was in black jeans or leggings. She had on black army boots, I saw that she had on mirror aviator sunglasses her duffel was leaning on her hip. She walked down the ramp and gave me a smirk.

"I'm guessing your Cassidy Lane?" Uncle Will asked.

"Guilty as charged." Cassidy said offering a smile to us.

"This is your roommate my niece Rowan." Uncle Will said.

"Nice to meet you." I said offering my hand; she easily took it and shook back.

"Ditto." Cassidy said.  
"Come along you two." Uncle Will said we followed him to Iron hide and slipped in, Iron hide started to drive heading towards the barrack.

"So I'm guessing you know about the war?" I asked.

"Yeah had to sign the papers saying if I tell anyone about this I will go to jail for a very long time," Cassidy said. "So why are you living on this base?"

I gave Uncle Will a look silently asking him if I should tell her, he nodded to me.

"Well it's hard to explain," I said. "But I'm connected to the bots in my know way."

We came to a stop in front of the barrack.

"Here we go girls." Uncle Will said.

"It's nice." Cassidy said back, as we climbed out.

"It's bigger on the inside," I said causing myself to giggle. "Sorry just used a doctor who line."

Uncle Will just rolled his eyes at me. "Come on you two."

We followed him into the barrack, which was cleaner. There were bookshelves that would give Cassidy some privacy.

"I know it's not a lot," I said as Hazel lifted her head. "This is Hazel she won't bug you."

"It's great," Cassidy said. "Cute dog."

I wanted to give Cassidy a look, but I held back.

"I hope you like it." I question.

"It's fine," Cassidy said. "I'm guessing the other bed is mine."

"Yeah if you don't mind." I said.

"Nope." Cassidy said walking to the other bed.

"I'll leave you girls to get used to each other." Uncle Will said and walked out of the barrack.

"He's a little awkward around women," I said rubbing the back of my head clearly embarrassed. "Even though he has a wife, and baby girl."

"I get that my guy friends are the same way," Cassidy said back. "So why are you close to the bots?"

It's hard to explain," I said laying down on my bed, Hazel lied her head against my leg. "I was born normal till I when exploring Hoover dam and somehow I had the energy of the allspark within me."

"Wait what's the Allspark?" Cassidy asked leaning against the shelves.

"The All Spark is where most of the energy of the transformers is stored, it was destroyed in Mission city, but some of it went into me that's the reason I need to stay with the bots to be kept safe." I said

"So who's the enemy?" Cassidy asked. "I mean the ones that want the energy?"

"The cons," I said simply. "They want to kill everyone and rule our world."

"I'm guessing the big baddies." Cassidy said back.

"That's the understatement." I said

"Don't worry I'll keep you safe," Cassidy said. "So tell me how bad is this Ratchet?"

I just smirk. "Warning you he's a cranky old bot," I said. "Don't piss him off."

"I have to see that," Cassidy said. "Call me Cassie by the way."

We shared a smirk, making a silent pact to drive Ratchet mad.

* * *

**Okay the end of chapter 3 more is coming, please tell me what you think but please be kind about it okay.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Ch.4**

**Disclaimer: Transformers Belong to Hasbro and Michael Bay, While Percy Jackson belong to Rick Riordan, I own my OC's okay.**

_Italic means Thoughts or Dream P.O.V._

** Don't hate for the fact it very short. **

* * *

**Dream P.O.V.**

_I was running from something, and I had no idea where I was. I looked behind me to see a giant transformer it look like a metal skeleton ape. I bit back a scream and kept running, I looked back again and the thing was gone, I looked in front of me to see it and I crashed into his hand, and he shut it and easily pulled me up. _

"_Ah finally I found you my perfect pet" He said._

"_I'm no one's pet," I yelled. "You piece of scrap metal, let me go!" _

"_I think not my pet," He said back. "You will be punished." _

_He suddenly dropped me and I was flying towards the ground I screamed. _

**End of Dream**

"Rowan!" I heard Cassidy yelled and felt myself being shaken. "It's just a dream just a dream."

I open my eyes to see a concern Cassidy looking at me. Her hair was in a side braid and she was in her Pjs, which was a black tank top was, and a pair of red Joe boxers shorts.

"Your okay Rowan it was just a dream." She said.

"Thanks Cassie," I said. "Just a bad dream."

"I know I heard you and woke you up," She said. "You want to talk about it."

"I'm fine," I said back, pulling my pillow, and flip it over. "I'm going back to sleep, night."

"Night." Cassie said back. I fell into a dreamless sleep.

**Time Lapse**

A week had passed since I had the dream we had not told anyone bot or human.

"Are you going to tell anyone what happen?" Cassie asked as we sat in front of the barrack.

"I rather not," I said back. "You never know whose listening."

"True." Cassie said.

I lay down on ground feeling sun on my face.

"God this is hard." I said back.

Cassie just rolled her eyes at me and lay down herself, Hazel was lying down herself panting.

"Whatever you decide I will stand by you." Cassie said.

"Thanks." I said we both smirked at each other and when back to enjoy the sun.

Cassie was suddenly up and running away.

"Cassie?" I question getting myself up and gave chase.

I did not think at Cassie could run that fast and far, but I was wrong. When I did reach Cassie, I caught a sight of something gold and a loud roar.

"Die you horrible beast of the underworld!" Cassie yelled and slams the gold thing into thin air.

"Cassie?" I asked/yelled.

Cassie turn to face me, she looked like a wild woman a savage.

"Rowan?" She question "How much did you see?"

"Oh all of it." I said, "What are you doing killing thin air?"

"We need to talk," Cassie said. "In the barrack."

"Okay," I said back. "Let's go."  
"So what are you?" I asked as we sat on our beds.

"Well let me explain," Cassie said lying on her bed. "You have seen the Hercules movie?"

"Yeah," I said. "What does it have to do with this?"

"Well I'm like Hercules," Cassie said. "But we like the name demigod half-god half-mortal."

"So you're telling me that your half god," I said. "That's funny."

"No Rowan, I'm being serious," Cassie, said back sitting up and looking pissed, I could hear myself getting annoyed, and I shook my head to get it out. "My father is divine; he's the god of war, Ares."

"Whatever, you say Cassie." I said back.

"I'm going to change the mist." Cassie said suddenly snapping her fingers and I suddenly could see golden weapons about ten of them from swords to arrows.

"What the heck?" I asked.

"See the mist messes with the mortal eyes," Cassie said. "The Mist kept the mortals from seeing the unseen, because I changed the mist you now can see what I see."

"Jesus this is crazy." I said.

"You will get used to it," Cassie said. "Trust me."

"I can't Cassie," I said. "I was honest with you from the start and now you're telling me this." I bit back a growled and headed outside.

* * *

**Okay that the end of Chapter 4 more is coming please tell me what you think but please be nice.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Ch.5**

**Disclaimer: Transformers belong to Hasbro and Michael Bay, While Percy Jackson belong to Rick Riordan, I own my Oc's okay.**

_Italic means thoughts, dream, or Alt mode talk._

**throttleisawsome14 thanks for the favorite add.**

* * *

It had been a week since Cassie told me her secret. I was still mad that Cassie wasn't more open with me.

"_What's wrong short spark?"_ Jazz asked as I sat on one of the big rocks at the beach.

"I don't want to talk about it Jazz." I said back.

"_You shouldn't let it eat you up_." Jazz said.

"I don't want to talk about it Jazz!" I yelled back.

The veins in my arm went blue.

"_That's new short spark_," Jazz said. "_Maybe we should tell Ratchet_."

"No way!" I yelled causing more of my veins to go blue and armor started to appear on my arm. "What the heck?"

"_Okay we need to tell Ratchet,_" Jazz said opening the door. "_Don't fight with me Ro_."

"Fine, Jazz." I said back slipping off the rock and headed to Jazz's alt-mode and slipped in.

He took off driving fast, and we found Ratchet in his lab.

"What?" He asked.

"We have a situation," Jazz said opening the door letting me step out and step back allowing him to transform into his robot form. "Rowan is creating armor."

"What?" He asked clearly getting his attention, he stood up from his giant chair and offering me his hand. Which I begrudging stepped on gripping his metal thumb as he lifted up, and carried me over to the medical bed. "Okay we're going to do a scan on you?"

"Fine," I said stepping off his hand. "Just get it over."

Ratchet gave me a look, causing me to roll my eyes. Ratchet brought his arm to his other hand and started to type something in, and a bright blue light flashed at me and started to scan.

"Well?" I asked.

"This is unusual." Ratchet said looking at the thing.

"Well?" Jazz asked.

"Quiet you." Ratchet ordered at Him.

"Some how her body accepts the Energon in her bloodstream, and the armor is linked to her emotions," Ratchet said. "Rowan get angry please?"

"Why?" I asked.

"Just do it." Ratchet ordered.

"Shut up!" I yelled as anger slipped through me and blue armor started to appear over my arm.

"See?" Jazz asked. "It's totally different from normal human's right?"

"Yes Jazz it's different." Ratchet said. "I need to run some tests, Rowan I need a sample of your blood."

"Fine." I said taking a breath and the armor disappeared and I stuck my arm out offering him my arm.

"Good Girl." Ratchet said.

**Time Lapse**

I was suddenly grabbed at the arm I looked to see Cassie. I pulled my arm away; she did not let my arm go.

"Let go." I growled.

"No," Cassie said. "We need to talk and I will not take no for an answer."

"I don't want to talk Cassidy." I said pulling my arm free from her grip.

She when to grab my arm again, but I managed to stay clear of her arm.

"Rowan please?" Cassie asked.

"No." I said walking away.

Cassie gave chase, and got in front of me.

"We need to talk and you need to listen Rowan," Cassie said. "The fact you know what I am makes you a target because the monsters will come after you because you can see them."

I gave her a look clearly annoyed.

"Thanks for that Cassie," I said ready to kill someone. "I already had a target on my back and now I have larger target on my back thanks a lot Cassie."

I pushed pass her and walked away again, she did not follow me and for once I was relieved.

**Time Lapse**

I heard the sound of jets taking off, causing me to push myself up from my bed. Cassie was already out the door, I got myself up and followed out to see the jets take off.

"What's going on?" Cassie asked.

"They must have gotten a signal of a con." I said holding my jacket around me. "Look I'm sorry for treating you like dirt." "I understand it's hard to get used to it," Cassie said offering her hand. "Friend?"

"Friend." I said back grabbing her hand.

"How many times have they done this?" Cassie asked.

"This is number seven," I said back. "But I have no idea where they're going."

"They will be fine." Cassie said putting a hand on my shoulder.

"I know," I said back. "I still worry."

"Maybe we should go back to bed." Cassie said.

"You're probably right." I said back heading back to bed and Cassie followed me and went back to sleep.

* * *

**Okay that the end of Chapter 5 more is coming please tell me what you think but please be kind about it thanks.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Ch.6**

**Disclaimer: Transformers belong to Hasbro and Michael Bay, While Percy Jackson belong to Rick Riordan, I own my Oc's okay.**

_Italic means thought, Dream or Alt mode talk._

* * *

I woke up early and quickly changed pulling on a pair of shorts and a green tank top, pulling on my converse and headed out letting Cassie sleep in. I skated to the mess hall and it was empty, and it was weird but I eat anyway. Cassie came in about five minutes later wearing black shorts and a grey tank top and her boots.

"Morning Cassie." I said.

"Morning it's like a ghost town here." Cassie said

"It happens there still not back," I said. "I say around noon they will be back and we will get the info from the bots." As the sound of jets, flying over the mess hall.

"Or like now." Cassie said lifting up her tray and threw it on the garbage bin she took off running through the door causing me to follow her. We kept running until we reach the landing strip and watched as Uncle Will, Epps, and others came out with Optimus following them.

"Autobots twins, report to hangar three." Someone said over the megaphone.

An old and sorry-looking ice cream truck drove pass causing Cassie and myself to laugh. We watched as the others exited other jets. Jazz and Sides came into view, they both flashed their lights at us as they drove pass.

We both held our heads up as they brought out the soldiers that were killed in the fight. A helicopter came toward base I watched as Uncle Will walked towards the helicopter. I watched as I saw a suit and muttered a few words under my breath.

"What's wrong?" Cassie asked.

"He's back." I groaned.

"Who's he?" Cassie asked.

"Theodore Galloway." I muttered.

"What's wrong with him?" Cassie asked.

"Nothing than the fact he's a jackass and knows it all." I said.

"Director Galloway, what an honor," Uncle Will said as he came into view, his hair look like it was disappearing, with cold brown eyes hid behind glasses, with his black suit and light blue tie. "I'd love to show you around but you gotta be on the classified access list."

"I am now," Galloway said slamming the paper into Uncle Will chest. "Presidential order, Major."

"We need to hide," I said. "I don't want to be seen by him."

"Follow me." Cassie said grabbing my hand and we ran to hide.

We found a hiding place which was behind so boxes where we could see what would happen.

"All right, so this is where we communicate with the JCS," We heard Uncle Will said. "And this area serves as the Autobots' hangar."

"Secure link to JCS is up, Major." We heard someone shout. We watched as Uncle Will climbed up.

"Secure line to the Pentagon is now open," we heard someone said.

"General?" I heard uncle Will ask.

"Will, I saw the Shanghai op." I heard General Morshower said. "We had a rough day out there,"

"Yes sir." I heard Uncle Will say back. "We have intel that I believe warrants an immediate debrief. Now with your permission I can't let you see him, but I would like you to hear from the leader of the Autobots."

"Proceed." I heard General Morshower said.

We both looked over the boxes to see Optimus transform.

"That's always cool." Cassie whispered.

"You think" I whispered back.

"You gotta wonder," We heard Epps say to Galloway. "If God made us in his image, who made him?"

"General, our alliance has countermanded," Optimus said. "Six Decepticons incursions this year, each on a different continent. They're clearly searching around the world for something, but last night's encounter came with a warning."

"The Fallen shall rise again." The con said.

Fear slipped through me.

"The Fallen," meaning what?" General Morshower asked.

"Origin unknown, the only recorded history of our race, was contained within the Allspark and lost with its destruction." Optimus said.

"Shouldn't you be able to help them with that?" Cassie whispered asked.

"I've never tried," I whispered back. "I'm still getting used to it."

"Excuse me!" Galloway yelled up. We quickly ducked back down. "With this so-called Allspark now destroyed, why hasn't the enemy left the planet like you thought they would?" Galloway then climbed up.

"Director Galloway our national security advisor," We heard uncle Will said. "The President just appointed him liaison."

"Well, I guess I didn't get that memo." We heard General Morshower said back.

"Forgive the interruption, General, Excuse me, coming through." We heard Galloway said. "Excuse me, excuse me, soldier. After all the damage in Shanghai, the President is hard-pressed to say the job's getting done. Now, under the classified Alien/Autobot cooperation Act, you agreed to share your intel with us, but not your advancements in weaponry."

"Yeah because you pig-headed idiot would cause world war three." I whispered causing Cassie to roll her eyes at me.

"We've witnessed your human capacity for war," We heard Optimus said pointing a finger at him. "It would absolutely bring more harm than good."

"But who are you to judge what's best for us?" We heard Galloway asked.

"I can see why you don't like him." Cassie whispered to me.

"See told you." I whispered back.

"With all due respect," I heard Uncle Will said. "We've been fighting side by side in the field for two years."

"We've shed blood, sweat and precious metal together." We heard Epps said.

"Soldier, you're paid to shoot, not talk." We heard Galloway said.

"I'm going to kill him." I whispered.

"Take a breath." Cassie whispered back.

"Don't tempt me." We heard Epps said.

"And the newest members of your team." We heard Galloway said.

"Easy." We heard Optimus said.

"I understand they arrived here," We heard Galloway said. "After you sent a message into space, an open invitation to come to Earth, vetted by no one at the white house."

"Let me at him." I whispered getting angry getting my veins to go blue.

"Rowan calm down." Cassie whispered.

"Let me stop you right there, Mr. Galloway. It was vetted right here." We heard General Morshower said. "And in my experience, the judgment of both Major Lennox and his team, has always been above reproach."

"Well, be that as it may, General, it is the position of the President," We heard Galloway said. "That when our national security is at stake, no one is above reproach, now what do we know so far? We know that the enemy leader, classified NBE one, aka Megatron, is rusting in peace at the bottom of the Laurentian Abyssal, surrounded by SOSUS detection nets and a full-time submarine surveillance. We also know that only remaining piece of your alien Allspark, is locked in an electromagnetic vault here on one of the most secure naval bases in the world."

"I'm guessing he doesn't know that you carry the energy of the Allspark in you." Cassie whispered.

"You think." I whispered back leaning on the boxes to see better.

"And since no one can seem to tell what the enemy is now after, well there's only one clear conclusion!" We heard Galloway growled. "You! The Autobots! They're here to hunt you! What's there to hunt for on Earth besides that? "The Fallen shall rise again"? it sounds to me like something's coming."

Anger started to run through me, my arm started to form armor which hit the boxes and caused them to crashed into the ground creating sound making them look towards are hiding place, the armor disappeared.

"Busted." Cassie whispered.

"I was wondering where you be hiding Miss Blackwell," Galloway said eyeing me. "And I see you have another friend I wonder where you found her."

I narrowed my eyes. "How about its none of your business; who my friend is Galloway." I said back.

"Rowan how about you and Cassie go back to the barrack?" Uncle Will suggested.

"Of Course," I said holding my head. "Come on Cassie."

"Sure." Cassie said as we walked out of the hangar.

"Oh by the way Galloway you reap what you sow." I said.

* * *

**Okay that end of Chapter 6 more is coming please tell me what you think but please be kind thank you.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Ch.7**

**Disclaimer: Transformers belong to Hasbro and Michael Bay, While Percy Jackson belong to Rick Riordan, I own my Oc's okay.**

_Italic means thoughts, dream or alt-mode talk_

(1) is Greek and "Open the doorway".

* * *

"God I hated that Guy." I said after we were out of earshot.

"I understand," Cassie said. "I've had to deal with people like that."

"I get that," I said back. Cassie gave me a look and smirked. "What?"

"I just got a crazy idea." Cassie said.

"What are you thinking?" I asked.

"Have you been to New York City?" Cassie asked.

"Nope why are you asking?" I asked giving her a questionable look.

"Cause we gonna go I need to make a call," Cassie said pulling out a cell phone and speed dialed. "I need a pick up for two," I'm guessing the person on the other side didn't want to help. "We need out and you can help. The place is Diego Garcia, Alright Alex is going to create a portal for us to get us to NYC."

"Cassie what did you do?" I asked.

Cassie grabbed my hand we took off running towards the barrack.

"Grab a bag," Cassie said grabbing her own as well throwing in some weapons and her wallet. "Come on."

I grabbed my bag, wallet and was ready within seconds. "Ready." I said.

"Good I'm ready now," Cassie said lifting the bag up and went to the wall and banged on it hard. "Anoíxte ti̱n pórta."(1)

"What?" I asked.

Cassie stepped back and the wall started to blacken until it was black.

"Ready?" Cassie asked offering me her hand. "It won't hurt trust me," I grabbed her hand. "It's better to close your eyes."

I nodded and we walked through the wall. All I could hear was dead silence and felt freezing air, as soon as the dead silence and felt the freezing air was gone. I could hear the sounds of a city like car honking and felt heat.

"It's okay to open!" I heard a female voice called.

I open my eyes to see a warehouse that was converted into a home. A large clear area had many weapons, a large dining table with different types of chairs. I looked around to see two girls leaning on the railings watching us. One had long and wavy dark brown hair and light brown eyes she had elvish features, she had an olive skin tone, she was about the same height as the other girl. She was in a dark green tank top, black baggy shorts she had on bright green high tops.

While the other girl had long straight black hair and bright dark blue eyes that looked purple, she had a light tan. She was wearing a dark purple tank top and black shorts and black converse.

"So this is the famous Rowan." The girl said with black hair.

"Be nice Alex." The other girl said.

"I'm just being funny Tabs." Alex said standing up.

Tabs just rolled her eyes at Alex. They both came down the stairs; I could see they both had on swords on their hips.

"Where's Mike?" Cassie asked. "I have some weapons that need to be fixed."

"I'll bring you down." Alex said.

"Great," Cassie said. "I'll be back."

"Okay." I said.

"I'll keep you occupied Rowan," Tabs said. "You hungry?"

"Some water would be great." I said back.

"Come along Cassie." Alex said and Cassie followed her as they both disappeared from view.

**Cassie P.O.V.**

As I followed Alex.

"Thanks for letting us come," I said. "I really appreciated it."

"Think nothing of it," Alex said back. "I'm just happy to hear from you I thought you disappeared."

"I'm fine," I said back. "We need to talk anyway."

"What's wrong?" Alex asked turning to face me.

"Something weird is going on with Rowan and myself," I said. "It's like I want to protect her all the time I don't get it."

Alex stopped for a second and looked at me.

"So you're telling me that you have a protective tenancy for Rowan?" Alex asked.

"Yes." I said back.

"I think that you might be a Paladin." Alex said.

"A what?" I asked.

"I'll tell you later." Alex said as we came to a stop in front of a large door, Alex grab the handle and pushed it open to show a giant metal shop with someone banging a hammer on steel. Green day was blasting from the speakers.

Alex when to the iPod and pause the music, the Guy looked up.

"Hey I was listening to that!" He shouted.

"Oh shut it Mike," Alex said. "Cassie needs you to fix some of her weapons."

"Fine," Mike groaned. "Hey Case."

Mike aka Michael Campbell was a son of Hephaestus and the resident builder and repaired. Mike had short brown hair that was straight, clear blue eyes, and towered over us. He was in jeans, work boots and a grey muscle tank; they were cuts and scars on his arms from the metalwork.

"Hey Mike." I said.

"So what needs fixing?" Mike asked.

"Right," I said back pulling out my sword, which was all cut up from battles. "And I need some arrows."

"Leave the sword," Mike said. "I'll get to it in a few and the arrows will be ready in a few hours."

"Thanks Mike." I said handing my sword over.

"Think nothing of it," Mike said back. "Just make sure I get some food, Alex."

"You will and if you could come out from your workshop would help." Alex said back.

"Whatever." Mike said.

"Come along Cassie." Alex said.

"See you later Mike." I said running after Alex.

"So you were saying earlier I might be a Paladin," I said back. "What is a Paladin?"

"A Paladin was one of the foremost warriors in Charlemagne's court," Alex said. "And if you are one your rare Cassie."

"That doesn't help Alex." I said back.

"It just means you're loyal to Rowan." Alex said.

"But I'm also loyal to you Guys." I said.

Alex put her hand on my shoulder. "I already know that Cassie." She said.

We walked back into the main area and saw Rowan and Tabs laughing.

**Back to normal P.O.V.**

"I'm just saying Mikey is very funny." Tabs said.

"I would love to meet Mikey." I said back.

"Not sure on that," Tabs said. "Mikey and his family are very secretive."

"I understand." I said back.

"So I heard from Cassie that you've never been to New York before." Alex said coming into view with Cassie next to her.

"Yes." I said. "First time for everything."

"Well I'd be happy to show you the city that never sleeps." Alex said.

"I don't want to bug you." I said back.

"Think nothing of it," Alex said. "I was thinking about taking you out to Coney Island, to start with. Are you up for it?"

"Yes," I said suddenly becoming nervous. "I would really like to go."

"Good," Alex said. "So let's go now."

"Okay," Tabs said as something made sound, she looked down and pulled out a phone at look like a turtle shell. "I need to get this. You Guys go ahead."

"Okay," Alex said. "Let's go Cassie, Rowan."

"Coming," I said putting the glass down. "Thanks for the water Tabs."

Tabs nodded at me as she was listening to the phone.

"See ya later Tabs." Alex said leading the way out of the warehouse.

* * *

**Okay that's the end of chapter 7 more is coming please tell me what you think but please be kind about thank you.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Ch.8**

**Disclaimer: Transformers belong to Hasbro and Michael Bay, While Percy Jackson belongs to Rick Riordan, I own my Oc's okay**.

_Italics means Thoughts or Dream P.O.V. _

**Spock is awesome 15, Nexia Jazilynn Prime, grapejuice101, and PhaseHand thanks for the favorite add, Autobot Mech-Ops, , Nexia Jazilynn Prime, Wolf1989, and Zeng Xiao Long Sunstar Crystal thanks for the alert add. **

* * *

"Are you ready?" Alex asked as we started to go up on the cyclone, which was one of the oldest rollercoaster in the world.

"I mean were on it anyway," I said back. "Let's do this."

We reached the top of the rollercoaster, for a second I could see the ocean and suddenly we flying down. Cassie and Alex were screaming in joy, as I grip the hand rest but laughing. As quickly as the ride started the ride ended.

"So did you like it?" Alex asked.

"That was great." I said.

"Good," Alex said. "Come on let's get you some street food." We followed Alex to a food truck. "What do you want?"

"I'm fine with anything not spicy." I said.

"You know what I like." Cassie said.

"Okay." Alex said. "You get the Drinks?"

"Fine," Cassie said, grabbing my hand. "Come along Rowan."

"I like Alex," I said as we got drinks. "She's different."

"Yes she is," Cassie said. "Alex is Alex."

"Okay." I said back.

We walked back to the picnic tables were Alex was waiting with three hotdogs and fries.

"Take your pick." Alex said.

"Thank you Alex." I said.

"Think nothing of it." Alex said.

We quickly sat down and started to eat, as Cassie passed a can of soda to Alex.

"Thanks." Alex said holding the can up to Cassie, who nodded at her.

As I was eating I suddenly felt a sharp pain in my chest and yelp in pain holding my chest.

"Rowan what's wrong?" Cassie asked.

"It's nothing just a sharp pain," I said suddenly I could see Optimus on the ground unmoving. "Oh Primus no."

"Rowan?" Cassie asked.

"It's Optimus I think he's died." I said feeling tears.

"It's okay." Cassie said hugging me tightly.

"I need to go a church or a place of worship I need to pray." I said back.

"Come on," Alex said. "I know a place."

**Time Lapse**

We reached a large church with a cross on the top I could see Rockefeller center.

"Where are we?" Cassie asked.

"St Patrick," Alex said. "Come along."

"What about our things?" Cassie asked.

"They don't look for that." Alex said.

Cassie rolled her eyes as Alex lead the way in, inside was beautiful, I quickly found a quietly area and I sat down. Alex nodded at me and walked off. Cassie stood by me but kept quiet, which I was relived about. I started to pray to Primus to keep Optimus okay. I could felt the tears still coming. I felt a hand on my shoulder, I looked to see Cassie looking worried at me. I felt a sharp pain in my neck then nothing the world became black for me.

**Time Lapse**

As I started to come too, I could hear people talking.

"Alex you had no right to do that!" I heard Cassie yelled.

"I had too Cassie," I heard Alex yelled back. "She need to rest and deal with the grief with sleep that the best thing for it!"

"You bloody idiot!" Cassie yelled back followed by that loud bang.

I opened my eyes to see I was in a bedroom. That had exposed bricks and large windows, I sat up to see I was in a full bed with a purple covers. I noticed that I was morning, meaning I slept through the night. I climbed out of the bed, I saw that my shoes were next to the bed I slipped them on and headed towards the voices.

"Grow up both of you!" I heard Tabs shout.

"Stay out of it!" Both Alex and Cassie yelled.

I reached the main area to see Alex and Cassie was at each other throats. As Tabs was watching both, she turned to see me.

"Oh morning Rowan," Tabs said. "Sorry if we woke you."

"Oh it's okay," I said.

"Want some pancakes?" Tabs asked.

"Sure thanks." I said.

"Find a stop at the table and I'll bring it over." Tabs said.

"Thanks Tabs." I said walking to the table where Cassie and Alex were giving each other a death glance.

"The two of you, out." Tabs said pointing at Alex and Cassie with a knife.

"Fine." Alex and Cassie both said getting up and left the room.

"I'm sorry for them," Tabs said. "Normally they very nice to each others."

"I can tell." I said back.

"Cassie worries about you, and doesn't agree with Alex idea to let you heal with rest," Tabs said coming over with a frying pan and she place it on plate. "We will start with one but I will make more."

"Thanks." I said back.

"You're welcome." Tabs said giving me a smile.

**Time Lapse**

"So this is time square." I said looking at all the advertising signs as well as the flashing T.V.'s.

"Told you she would like it." Alex said to Cassie.

We watch as the flashing T.V.'s static in and out before that metal ape appeared on the T.V.

"Citizens of the human hive," I heard the voice I froze. "Your leaders have withheld the truth you are not alone in this universe we have lived among you, hidden, but no more, as you've seen, we can destroy your cities at will, unless you turn over this boy and girl." Suddenly I could see the picture of Sam and myself. "If you resist us, we will destroy the world as you know it."

I stood frozen to the ground fear rushed through me, oh my god. When a hand grabbed me scared me to the core.

"Rowan we need to go like now." Cassie said waking me from the paralysis.

"Yes," Alex said. "Let's go now."

I let Cassie put me in between both Alex and her. As we walked quickly, Alex picked a hat off one of newspaper stall and the owner did not notice. She quickly popped on to my head; I noticed that the hat was dark blue Yankee cap. Alex and Cassie were on edge watching people as waited for our stop from the subway. As we reached the warehouse, Alex and Cassie were still on guard as we entered.

"What was that thing?" Tabs asked coming to stop on the second floor.

"Rowan knew who it is." Alex said back.

"Well who did was nearly a master hacker." Tabs said.

"I need to get you to Simmons." Alex said back. "Tabs can you give Rowan and Cassie some clothes, I need to get Cassie's weapons."

"Got it," Tabs said. "Rowan with me."

"Cassie with me." Alex said back.

"Rowan go." Cassie said.

I ran after Tabs, as she run into another room as I came in I saw that the room was full of clothes on ranks.

"What the heck?" I asked.

"Oh yeah we keep a lot of clothes around," Tabs said smiling at me. "What size are you?"

"Oh I'm about a medium and a 14 in pants." I said back embarrassed.

"Don't be embarrassed," Tabs said smiling at me. "I need to grab Cassie her bag I'll let you pick something."

Tabs then disappeared, I quickly when to medium area and found a green linkin park tee and found a pair of thin blue jeans.

"Tabs?" I asked.

"Yes." She said sticking her head.

"Where can I change?" I asked.

"There is a changing room, by the door." Tabs said.

"Thanks." I said quickly running in and changed.

"Better?" Tabs asked as she was holding a black duffel.

"Yeah." I said.

"Make sure you keep that hat on you." Tabs said. "The government has cameras everywhere."

"Thanks for telling me." I said back.

"Not a problem." Tabs said as we quickly walked back to the main area.

Cassie and Alex were waiting, I could see Cassie's weapons were shining, I could see arrows end with grey and white feathers.

"Here's your duffel," Alex said. "Let's go."

"Wait," Tabs said. "I need to give Cassie something."

"Be quick about it." Alex said.

"I will be," Tabs said back running back upstairs and within in seconds came back down with a pair of classic black converse. "Here we go."

"Thanks." I said back.

"I'll let Cassie explain." Tabs said.

Alex's watch went off.

"It's time to go." Alex said back.

We finally got off the subway and headed up to Flatbush and second. Alex lead the way to a deli, I saw a very familiar yellow Camaro, Trax and Beat.

"You got to be joking me." I said.

"What?" Alex asked.

"Cassie does that Trax and Beat look familiar?" I asked.

Cassie looked and got annoyed.

"Are you serious?" Cassie asked.

"What?" Alex asked.

"You remember that giant ape thing?" Cassie asked.

"Yeah." Alex said.

"Those cars are of the same thing but they good not bad." I said.  
"Well let's go." Alex said walking with us following her towards the deli. As we got closer, I recognized Mikaela within seconds meaning Sam was here. I walked ahead of Alex and Cassie heading straight for Mikaela, She saw me and a look of shock came across her face.

"Rowan?" She question, Sam looked up to see me.

"Rowan how, what?" Sam asked.

"I'll tell you later." I said.

"Should I ask?" Alex asked.

"No." I said back.

"Go inside I will be here." Alex said.

"All right, wait here," The Latin boy said. "I'll give you the go no go. All right?"

He when in.

"Who is that?" I asked

"Sam's roommate named Leo," Mikaela said. "He's a bit crazy." "I can see." I said back.

"Who are you two?" Sam asked.

"Sam don't be rude." Mikaela said.

"Alex and Cassie." I said back.

"Nice to meet you." Cassie said. "I think your friend is argue with someone in there."

"How can you tell?" Sam asked.

"Sharp hearing." Cassie said back.

"We should go in." I said.

"Keep your hat on." Alex said.

"I will." I said back.

Sam led the way with his hat on with a blue hood, with Mikaela and with Cassie kept me behind her, Alex behind us.

"It's him! It's him!" Leo yelled. "That's the guy right there! That's him!"

The middle aged guy in a white chief outfit and a pale blue scarf. "No." He said.

Sam and Mikaela must had known him.

"You got to be kidding me." Sam said.

"All right, meat store's closed!" He yelled. "Everybody out! Out, right now!"

"When he says to go, you go." An older woman yelled.

"That means you, lady, right now." He ordered pushing a lady out.

"Wait a minute." Leo said. "You know this guy?"

"We're old friends." Sam said.

"Old friends?" You're the case that shut down Sector Seven," He said. "Got the kibosh, disbanded. No more security clearance, no retirement, no nothing. All cause of you and your little criminal girlfriend. Look at her now, so mature."

"Simmons what is going on?" Alex asking getting him to look at her.

"Moron! Where's the whitefish?" The older woman asked.

"Alex get out!" Simmons ordered.

"Sorry but I'm not moving until you tell me what is going on." Alex said back."

"Fine." Simmons said.

"Hey! Don't touch me with the pig." Another worker yelled.

"Yakov!" Simmons yelled.

"What?" He asked.

"You don't get Christmas bonuses standing around!" Simmons yelled. "You want those new teeth you saw on SkyMall?"

"It's my dream." Yakov said.

"Help her out." Simmons said.

"You live with your mama?" Mikaela asked causing Alex to bit her lip to hold back a laugh.

"No my mama lives with me that a big difference." Simmons said Pointing at the T.V. "They got your face all over the news, alien boy and the same with you little girl."

"Leave her be." Cassie said.

"Yeah, I know." Sam said.

"And NBE One's still kicking, huh?" Simmons asked. "How did that happen? Don't answer. I don't know what you're hiding, but I don't want anything to do with it." "So, good-bye, you never saw me. I got bagels to schmear. Vanish." Simmons started to walk away.

I gave them a look mentally asking who was NBE One.

"Can you give me five seconds?" Sam asked following him and grabbed him. "Look, hold on I need your help."

Simmons turned to face Sam. "Really? You need my help?" he asked.

"I need," Sam said putting off his hat. "Look, I am slowly losing my mind. Okay, I had a little crab-bot, plunged a device deep into the soft tissues of my brain." Sam pushed two fingers into Simmons temple. I shook that the thought of that happening to me that was just wrong. "And started projecting little alien symbols like a freaking home movie! And on top of that, I'm a wanted fugitive. So, you think you got it rough?"

Simmons had a straight face. "You said it projected images off your brain?" He asked.

"Right." Sam said.

"Meat locker, now!" Simmons said pointing behind him with his thumb.

We followed into a freezing meat locker, I could easily see my breath, and there were hanging dead pigs' carcass. I moved out-of-the-way so I won't touch any of them.

"Dead pigs." I heard Leo said.

"What you're about to see is top-secret." Simmons kneeling down to a metal door. "Do not tell my mother." He pulled it open.

"Swine flu, not good." Leo said.

"Now you know." Simmons said back as he started too climbed down. "Next time you eat a goat or a pig, there's a story behind it sad little story." We all climbed down to see a room while giant room of information as well as furniture.

"An entire city flat. How do you explain that?" I heard down there. "Are you saying you believe in aliens now?"

"Okay, files, files." Simmons said moving around. "We're talking about symbols."

Leo when to touch a transformer head, Simmons slap his hand away.

"Hey, still radioactive. Hands off." Simmons said and turned to face the rest of us. "Okay, cube-brain." He open the file to show an old _Cybertronian _mark."Any of these look like the symbols you saw?" Sam grabbed the file and look at it.

"Where'd you get these?" Sam asked looking up.

"Before I got fired," Simmons said walking to another file cabinet and started to climb it. "I poached S-7's crown jewel, over 75 years of alien research, which points to one inescapable fact. The transformers, they've been here a long, long time. How do I know?" He turn to face us and drop a few papers and threw something that Leo caught. "Archeologists found these unexplained markings in ancient ruins all over the world."

He climbed back down before throwing pictures down. "China, Egypt, Greece," He turned on a projector to show an Egyptian tomb. "Shot in 1932. These the symbols you're seeing in your head?"

"Yeah," Sam said.

"Same ones over here, right?" Simmons asked. "So, tell me, how did they end up all drawing the same things? Aliens, and I think some of them stayed. Check this out, Project Black Knife." He pulled out pictures. "Robots in disguise, hiding here all along. We detected radioactive signatures all across the country. I pleased on my knees with S-7 to investigate it, but they said the readings were infinitesimal, that I was obsessed. Me can you imagine that?"

"Yeah. Megatron said that there was another Energon source here." Sam said.

"On Earth. Another source?" Simmons asked.

"Okay? And that these symbols, maps in my head, would lead him there." Sam said circling his temple.

"You talk to your Autobot friends about this?" Simmons asked.

"No, No, no, the source is before them." Sam said. "Whatever the Energon source is, predates them it's before them."

"So, it comes before them." Simmons said.

"Correct." Sam said back. "Well, then we're porked, unless we can talk to a Decepticon. I mean I'm not on speaking terms with them."

"Actually, I am." Mikaela said.

Both Sam and Mikaela went back up.

A phone when off we all looked at Alex.

"Oh sorry." Alex said grabbing it. "I need to take this, I will be back." She quickly headed into open courtyard.

Sam and Mikaela came back in carrying a metal tan box.

"Let me out!" We could hear something yelling.

"This is going to be a little bit sad." Mikaela said.

"Open it." Sam said and Mikaela pulled it open and the con came flying out. Cassie threw me back sending me flying back she had a bronze dagger out.

"I will have so many Decepticons on your butt!" the Decepticon yelled.

Leo was screaming like a little girl, Sam jumped and Simmons also jumped back.

I looked over Cassie shoulder to see it have a metal chain at Mikaela was pulling back on.

"Hey, behave!" She ordered before flashing a torch gun.

"What is it, a Decepticon?" Sam asked.

"Yeah." Mikaela said taking the torch gun away.

"And you're training him?" Sam asked.

"I'm trying to." Mikaela said.

"I spent my whole adult life combing the planet for aliens, and you're carrying around one in your purse like a little Chihuahua." Simmons said looking at him."

"Do you want a throw down, your pubic fro head?" the con asked.

"I'm sorry," Mikaela said. "I'm so sorry about your eye, you know, but if you're a good boy, then I'm not gonna torch your other eye. Okay? I'm not gonna torch it. Just tell me what these Symbols are, please. Just tell me what these symbols are, please."

The con looked down and started to look at files.

"All right," He said. "I know that. That's the language of the Primes. I don't read it, but these guys. Where the frick did you find photos of these Guys?"

"Is this they?" Sam asked holding up the photos.

"Yeah, Seekers, pal oldest of the old." The Con said. "They've been here thousands of years, looking for something. I don't know what. Nobody tells me nothing tells me nothing, but they'll translate those symbols for you. And I know where to find them."

"Show us." Simmons said.

"Yeah." The Con said cranking his metal fingers and turn to face the map and green lights started to show on the map.

"The closest one's in Washington." Simmons said.

Cassie had put the dagger away and her phone buzzed, she pulled it out and read the message.

"What is it?" I asked quietly.

"Alex disappeared, family business came up." Cassie said back quietly.

* * *

**Okay that the end of chapter 8 more is coming please be kind and tell what you think of it okay.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Ch.9**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything apart from my characters Hasbro and Michael Bay have the rights own Transformers, While Percy Jackson belongs to Rick Riordan. **

_Italic means thoughts and dream P.O.V. _

* * *

We had been driving for hours now, Cassie and I were Skids thankfully he was not playing his Rap station.

"Rowan we're here." Cassie said I looked out of Skids windshield to see the Museum.

We climbed out to see Simmons using binoculars to see the Museum. "Smithsonian Air and Space museum land of dreams in there." He said. "All I ever wanted to be was an astronaut."

He suddenly ripped off his pants showing off his underwear, Cassie suddenly covered my eyes.

"Hold those." Simmons said.

"What is that?" Sam asked.

"What? I wear them when I'm in a funk." Simmons said. "So does Giambi, Jeter. It's a baseball thing. Okay. Watches synchronized sharp mind and empty bladder. You get caught, demand an attorney and don't ever say my name." He threw an orange pill bottle to Sam. "Okay, take one of these pills. Slip it under your tongue. It's the high- concentrate polymer they put in Oreo cookies tricks the polygraph every time. Okay. Now let's get this show on the road." He checked a taster

"No, listen, I can't do this." Leo said. "I'm not some alien bounty hunter, guys. I'm not gonna do this. Guards have guns. I don't want to die."

"Kid, kid, kid." Simmons said pushing at Leo against Skids. "You compromise this mission, you are dead to me. Now look into my eyes and tighten up that sphincter."

**Time Lapse**

Cassie and I were on the main floor as we heard the museum was closing, Cassie grabbed my hand and pulled into a hiding place. "I can hear Leo doing his part." She said quietly.

She stuck her head and gave me the thump up meaning its clear. We quickly ran to find the others.

"We just downed five guards." Simmons said. "Five guards. Get your stuff and get out of here."

"Give me a second here." Sam said pulling the piece of the All spark out.

"Be good." Mikaela said pointing at the now free con.

"I'm claustrophobic." He said.

We started to go through the hanger of different planes, I started to feel for Energon sparks.

"Look, look follow him follow he knows where he's going." Mikaela said pointing at the little con. We ran after him. "He knows something."

"What?" Sam asked.

"He knows something." Mikaela said.

We passed a blackbird, I could feel the Energon and came to a stop followed by Simmons holding his tracker. "You got what I got?"

"Yeah." Sam said.

"Blackbird." Simmons said.

The little con transformed. "There he is, this guy's a legend, like the chairman of the board! Yo, freshman, point the shard and watch the magic happen." He turn to face Sam who was climbed under the fence. The Shard when flying and hit the blackbird, the energy when crazy I could easily feel it.

Both Mikaela and Sam ran and Mikaela yelled. "Shit. It's a Decepticon!"

"Decepticon?" Simmons asked.

"Decepticon?" Leo asked.

Cassie grabbed me and ran. "Behind the Mig now!" Simmons yelled running after us.

I watch from under the plane to see the con transformer and I realized it was an old school con.

"What sort of hideous mausoleum is this?" He asked. "Answer me, Pawns and Knaves!" He yelled hitting a yellow plane sending it flying. "Show yourselves or suffer my infinite wrath!"

We slipped out and came over quickly, Cassie was keeping a grip on her dagger. "You little spinal cord based organisms! Bugger it!" as another thing hit him and it crashed rolling towards us. "Behold the eternal glory of Jetfire! Prepare for remote systems override!"

"I tell you, this guy did not age well," Little con said.

"I don't think he's gonna hurt us." Mikaela said.  
"I command these doors to open." Jetfire said. "Fire! I said, fire!"

He when to fire his missile but it when the opposite way coming towards us, Cassie move quickly get me out-of-the-way. "Bollocks!" Jetfire hit the doors and there went down. "Damn these worthless parts."

"Wait a second!" Sam yelled going after him.

"Itchy, wretched rust in my arse!" Jetfire yelled as he walked out.

"Hey I need to ask you a question?" I yelled running after him and having the others run after us.

"We gotta catch that plane!" Simmons said.

"No kidding." Cassie said.

Bee came to a sudden stop

"Right, I'm on a mission." Jetfire said.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait!" We all yelled.

"What do you want?" Jetfire asked.

"Look, we just want to talk!" Sam yelled back.

"I have no time to talk. I'm on a mission." Jetfire said back. "I'm a mercenary doom bringer, what planet am I on?"

"Earth." Sam said.

"Earth?" Jetfire said. "Terrible name for a planet. Might as well call it dirt planet dirt. Tell me, is that robot civil war still going on?" He was leaning down looking at us. "Who' winning?"

"The Decepticons." Sam said.

"Well, I changed sides to the Autobots." Jetfire said

"What do you mean, changed sides?" Sam asked.

"It's a choice, it's an intensely personal decision." Jetfire said. 'So much negativity who wants to live a life filled with hate?"

"You mean you don't have to work for those miserable freaking Decepticons?" The little con asked.

"If Deceptions had their way, they'd destroy the universe." Jetfire said.

"I'm changing sides, I'm changing sides, too, warrior goddess." The Little con said climbing on to Mikaela leg and started to hump her.

"Who's your little autobot?" He asked.

"You're cute." Mikaela said as Sam looked on.

"Jealous?" I asked/ whispered.

"Shut it." Sam growled back.

"Name's Wheelie yeah say my name, say my name" Wheelie said.

"What are you allowing to happen to your foot just now?" Sam asked.

"At least he's faithful, Sam." Mikaela said.

"Yeah, well, he's faithful and he's nude and he's perverted." Sam said and kicked Wheelie off. "Can you just stop?"

"Hey, what are you doing?" Wheelie asked.

"It's just something to think. I won't argue with what were you saying?"

"I told you name was Jetfire so stop judging me." Jetfire said coming down causing everyone except Cassie and myself to fall.

"Somebody shit the bed this morning." Wheelie said.

"I have issues of my own "Jetfire said. "And it started with my mother! My ancestors have been here for centuries. My father, he was a wheel, the first wheel, do you know what he transformed into?"

"No." Simmons said.

"Nothing!" Jetfire yelled back. "But he did so with honor, dignity, damn it!" He then passed gas out a parachutes and when down, we ran towards him. "My boosters are fired."

"I think we can help each other." Sam said. "You know things I don't know I know things you don't know, I do."

"I don't think he knows anything. Honestly, I don't." Leo said.

Sam took one of Cassie dagger and drew in the ground. "I could do this all day it comes in waves, these vivid symbols. They're symbols, but they're in my mind you see, all this is in my mind and Megatron wants what's in my mind." He said and stood up. "Him and someone called the Fallen."

"The Fallen? I know him." Jetfire said. "He left me here to rust. The original Decepticon. He's terrible to work for it's always apocalypse, chaos, and crisis. There transcriptions, they were part of my mission, The Fallen's search. I remember now, for the Dagger's tip, and the key."

"Slow down. The dagger's tip? The Key? What are you talking about?" Sam asked.

"No time to explain, Hold on everybody! Stay still or you'll die!" Jetfire said as electric current started to come, I could feel Energon as a bright white light took us over. I crashed into something hot, I blinked and open my eyes to see I was totally different place it, I put my hands down to feel sand.

"What the heck?" I asked.

"Sam?" I heard Mikaela yelled.

"Rowan!" I heard Cassie yelled.

"Over here!" I called back and started to run followed the others voices.

"I told you I was opening a space bridge, it's the fastest way to travel to Egypt." Jetfire said.

"Wait we are in Egypt?" Cassie asked. "This is not good."

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Later." Cassie said back.

"When did you when did you tell us?" Sam asked. "You didn't tell us anything. You didn't tell us anything why are we in Egypt?" as Mikaela was trying his hand up.

"Don't you get snippy with me, fleshling!" Jetfire yelled. "You were duly informed!"

"Just for the record we were not informed!" I yelled looking up at the old bot getting mad blue lightning cranking around my fingertip.

"Rowan peace." Cassie said.

"Can you stop for a second can you focus?" Sam asked. "Can you tell us why we're in Egypt so we can all have a little bit of semblance of peace of mind?"

"This planet was visited by our race once before," Jetfire said. "By our earliest ancestors, millennia ago, they were on an exploratory mission to harvest Energon, the lifeblood of our race. Without it, we'll all perish, oxidize and rust, like my wretched self!" Jetfire said as bits of him break away. "Do you have any idea what it's like to slowly fall apart and die?"

"Let's not get episodic, okay old-timer?" Simmons asked. "Beginning middle end. Facts, details, condense plot, tell it."

"Somewhere buried in this desert our ancestors built a great machine." Jetfire said back. "It harvests Energon by destroying suns."

"Destroy suns?" Sam asked.

"You mean blow them up?" Leo asked.

"Yes. You see, in the beginning," Jetfire said. "There were seven Primes our original leaders. And they set out into the universe seeking distant suns to harvest. The Primes set out with one rule, never destroy a planet with life until one of them tried to defy this rule. And his name forevermore was the Fallen." Jetfire then lifted his hand and saw an image of the Fallen which was the giant ape thing that were on the t.v. screen in Times Square. I realized that was thing I was dealing with in my dreams. "He despised the human race and he wanted to kill you all by turning on that machine. The only way to activate it is with a legendary key called the Matrix of leadership. A great battle took place over possession of the Matrix. The Fallen was stronger than his brothers so they had no choice but to steal and hide it from him. In the ultimate sacrifice, they gave their lives to seal the Matrix away in a tomb made of their very own bodies, a tomb we cannot find, somewhere buried in this desert that deadly machine remains. The Fallen knows where it is. And if he finds the tomb of the Primes your world will be no more."

"Okay, so how do we stop him?" Mikaela asked.

"Only a Prime can defeat the Fallen." Jetfire said.

I gripped Cassie hand, knowing Optimus had gone to the all spark.

"Optimus Prime?" Sam asked.

Jetfire came to face with Sam.

"So, you've met a Prime?" He asked. "Why, you must have met a great descendant. Is he alive, here on this planet?"

"He sacrificed himself to save me." Sam said.

"So, he's dead." Jetfire said. "Without a Prime, it's impossible. No one else could stop The Fallen."

"So, the same energy that's gonna be used to reactivate the machine, could that energy somehow be used to reactivate Optimus and bring him back to life?"

"It was never designed for that purpose, but it's an energy like no other." Jetfire said.

"So, then how do you get us to the Matrix before the Decepticons get to me?" Sam asked.

"Follow your mind, your map, and your symbols." Jetfire said pointing at his head. "What you carved in the sand, it's your clue. When dawn alights the Dagger's tip, three kings will reveal the doorway! Find the doorway! Go Now! Go! That was my mission it's your mission now. Go before the Decepticons find me and find you."

Cassie pulled me along with the others, as we climbed down and headed away with the bots. Both Cassie and I were in Skids but we had con link on so we could easily talk to each other.

"Okay, here what my CIA contact says," We could hear Simmons talking. "Ancient Sumerians used to call the Gulf of Aqaba the dagger's tip."

"That's the dagger's tip." We heard Sam said.

"It's part of the Red sea." Simmons said back. "It divides Egypt and Jordan like the tip of a blade. 29.5 degrees north, 35 east. Here it is."

"First thing we've got to do is get Optimus to the dagger's tip." Sam said.

"How are you gonna get him halfway around the world?" I heard Leo asked.

"I'm gonna make a call." I heard Sam said.

"I can help with that." I said back.

I could heard the sirens of cop cars.

"We got cops." I heard Sam said.

"Head down." Cassie ordered.

I did so hiding my head.

"Sam, we have to get off this road and lay low." I heard Simmons said.

We managed to get off the road, Cassie kept me behind her as Mikaela was serving at the outlook. The twins were above us with Bee holding.

"Man, stupid cops!" Skids said.

"This is what's called blending in like a ninja." Mudflap said.

"Shut up or I'll blend my fist in your face." Skids said back.

"They're gone." Mikaela whispered.

"Okay, we're running out of time." Sam said. "I gotta make the call to Lennox…"

"You're on the Worldwide Wanted list." Simmons said cutting him off. "Try calling one base, they'll track you here in seconds. CIA is all over this place!"

"You're gonna call." Sam said.

"You need the right code," I said quickly getting away from Cassie.

"Okay, that's a good idea." Simmons said.

"All right." Sam said.

"I mean, I just had my mind on other things," Simmons said moving his hands like crazy. "Like winding up in an Egyptian prison." We waited by phone as Simmons for calling. "Lennox, I'm with the kids. The kid you know the one with the attitude, right?"

"Give me the phone." I said.

"What why?" Simmons asked.

"Rowan let Simmons do what he needs to do." Sam said.

"We need the truck. The truck." Simmons said. "We got a possible resurrection going on over here. You're not gonna believe where we are. Code Tut, as in King Tutankhamen. Back of a one dollar bill. Coordinates for airdrop, 29.5 north, and 34.88 east write it down. Write it. Oh, my god. I got to go. Okay heat comes. Wait. Who are you?"

"Wait. It's me Leo Me Leo Leo Leo" He said pulling off the mask. "Cops are coming now we need to go!"

I could hear the cops sirens we started to run.

"Move, move, move, move." Simmons said.

**Time lapse**

I was down on the backseat of Skids while Cassie was sitting in the front, my head was started to hurt.

"Oh shit." I heard Cassie muttered.

"What?" I asked.

"We coming up to a checkpoint." Cassie said.

"For real?" I asked.

"Yes," Cassie said. "Get the bag by your feet and handed to me."

I quickly did so, Cassie dig through it and pulled out two passports.

"What the heck?" I asked.

"Hush," Cassie said going through them before handing me one. "Be quiet and handed it to them. Skids active the holograph."

"I don't have one." Skids said.

"For real?" Cassie asked, she quickly climbed into Skids diver seat. "Simmons is doing something. Hold your breath. There talking and Simmons just pointed at us their opening the gate and waving us through." Skids quickly drove following Bee.

Cassie let go of a breath.

"Were good?" I asked.

"We're good." Cassie said back.

**T****ime lapse**

We finally stop and climbed this giant hill and quickly move.

"Undercover, Yo. You got to blend in with your surroundings." Skids said turning to act cool. "You Know, you got to be part of the landscape." As we ran to closed building looking at a giant pyramid.

"Move." Cassie ordered to Sam before pulling out a lock pick tool and quickly got it to open.

"How did you?" I asked.

"Tell you later." She said.

"Awesome! I think alien built that." I heard Simmons said. "Come on. Move it! Move it!"

We quickly ran in.

"Guard us, Low profile don't make a scene, okay?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, some of us got work to do!" Wheelie said. "Dumb Autobots." Mikaela shut the door.

Cassie did a quick spread of the building and consider it safe. I quickly sat looking at a statue of animal head with a human body.

"Wheelie come here." I said.

"Why?" He asked.

"Just come here." I ordered.

"Fine." He said and rolled towards me. "What?"

"Stay still." I said and gently raised my hand and allowed my all spark energy come out and warp it around him.

"What are you doing?" Wheelie asked.

The energy started to fix his eyes until it was back to normal. I gently pulled my hand away the energy disappeared.

"What did you do?" Wheelie asked gently touching his eye. "You fix it how?"

"My reason now go" I said.

"Thank you." He said and rolled off.

"You okay?" Cassie asked coming to my side.

"Yes just a little tired." I said.

"Get some sleep." Cassie said.

"Thanks." I said closing my eyes.

* * *

**Okay that the end of chapter 9 more is coming please tell me what you think but please be kind about it okay.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Ch.10**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my Oc's, Transformers belong to Hasbro and Michael Bay. **

**Cassie P.O.V.**

I stood on guard watching as the sun started to set, my body couldn't relax, I mean for gods sack I was in Egypt a place of the old world, I was shocked that I didn't blow up by setting foot here. I was in the domain of the house of life a.k.a Egypt magicians HQ. Which not a good things for a demigod from the Greek gods, but I needed to hold my ground I needed air I slipped out of building and watched as the world around me was all Egyptian, I lean against the building and slipped down in the sand and looking at one of the statue. I figure if I pray to Lady Athena or maybe Dad I would get some peace. But that didn't happen because I felt the ground shake I looked at the ground to see a thing moving in the sand, I pulled my sword out.

"Guard." I muttered my sword glowing as a giant monster came from the sand, it hissed at me a giant scorpion "Come on beastly." It stuck it tail at me I dodged and kept side stepping it, I was able to get good hit on it, it growled and started to disappear back to the sand, I crashed to my knees breathing heavy in shock. I felt a sharp pain in my side, I looked down to see some blood. "Damn it." I started to move trying to get closer to the building darkness started to cloud my visions I crashed back into the sand and allowed darkness to come over my vision and passed out.

**Rowan P.O.V.**

**Dream P.O.V.**

_I stood outside in the desert looking at the clear night sky suddenly streaking across the sky a comet which, I knew with in second was a transport carrying someone or something I couldn't tell. It came crashing down by me, I could see Cybertronian marks it hissed as it open and a bot came out I could see the autobot symbol he looked right at me. _

**End of Dream P.O.V.**

I woke with a start I was leaning against a wall of the building, Wheelie was offline next to me I looked around to find Cassie but couldn't I stood up and headed towards the door thinking she was outside getting some air, but I couldn't find her. I started to panic, I ran back up to see Simmons and Leo passed out. "_Where is she?" _ I thought getting more worried

"What's wrong?" Wheelie asked rolling over.

"I can't find Cassie this not like her to disappear like this," I said.

"You mean the other warrior goddess?" Wheelie asked.

"Yes." I said.

"She is probably fine." Wheelie said.

"Simmons! Leo! Rowan! Wake up!" I heard Sam yelled. I quickly ran to find them. Listen, astronomy class, page 47. Remember the class?"

"No I was only in college for two days," Leo said. "Remember that?"

Sam gestured with hand. "Here, get up up, up." He said and quickly moved running back to the stairs I easily kept up.

"What is he talking about?" I heard Simmons asked.

As we ran on to the roof, I could hear the early morning prayers of Islam.

"Okay, you see those three stars?" Sam asked pointing at Orion's belt. "You see how the last one touches the horizon?" He turned us. "That's Orion's belt, but it's also called the Three Kings. And the reason for that is the three Egyptians kings who built the pyramids of Giza built them to mirror those stars, so it's like an arrow starting us straight in the face."

"They all point due east, towards Jordan," Simmons said pointing at the stars. "The mountains of Petra."

Bee, and the twins were outside waiting for us.

"Bee have you seen Cassie?" I asked.

He beeped at me "Nope little lady." He said using John Wayne voice to me.

I quickly climbed into Skids and we took off, driving towards the mountains of Petra, worry was still in my gut about Cassie. I pushed it down and focused on the mission at hand that was Cassie would want for me to do.

**Time lapse**

We were walking through the desert with Sam in the lead with Simmons as a closes second with Leo, Mikaela and myself for a close third.

"It's gotta be around here somewhere." Simmons said looking at his GPS.

We came to a stop and saw a massive temple.

"Whoa." I said looking at the massive temple and how could easily fit a transformer if not more. Energy started to flow me and a pull to go inside. "I think we are in the right place."

There look at me.

"You sure Rowan?" Same asked looking at me more

"I'm getting a pull to go inside." I said back

"Well than let's go." Simmons said. "Let's trust the carry of the all spark energy." I rolled my eyes at the comment but started to lead us into the temple. "You see the size of this?"

"Spectacular." I heard Skids said as I started too climbed into the temple with the Sam right behind me.

The pull was hard to fight.

"It's here somewhere, guys." Sam said looking around. "Rowan anything?" he turn to face me.

"Are we going to trust some little girl on count she get these freaky feeling?" Leo asked. "Or are we trusting grandpa blackbird who doesn't even know what planet he's on?"

"Hey!" I yelled giving Leo a death glance.

"Just so you know Leo," I said growling. "That was a rude and mean comment."  
"In his defense, this is the biggest doorway I've ever seen in my entire life." Simmons said look back at the doorway.

"Okay, well that's great." Leo said. "Let me do a quick search, all right?" Leo then span around. "Nope, ever cross your mind guys. That archeologists have been here before? Their nothing here."

"Real life is heartbreak, despair, kid." Simmons said getting in Leo's face. "Something you get to the end of the rainbow and the leprechaun went and booby-trapped it!"

"I'm listening to you?" Leo asked. "You live with your mother!"

"It's not over." Sam who was sitting in front of a painting.

"It is over. It's done." Leo said looking at Sam.

"Why are we still listening to you, little punk-ass?" Mudflap asked getting annoyed. "I mean, what you ever done for us except ding my rim?"

I have a feeling that the twins were getting angry.

"Killed Megatron. How about that?" Skids said back.

"Well, he didn't get the job done." Mudflap said getting lower and closers to Skids. "You know what I mean. 'cause he's back now…"

"Are you scared?" Skids asked getting in Mudflap face.

"Scared? Scared of your ugly face!" Mudflap yelled.

They pushed at each.

"I'm ugly?" Skids asked. "Well, we're twins, you stupid genius! Bring it, then! Get off me!"

The two of them started to fight each other and wrestle on the ground. "Bring it, then! Get off me!"

"I'll change your face around!" Mudflap yelled.

"I'll get all up in that ass!" Skids yelled.

I shook my head and let my energy come through my fingertip.

"Really!" I yelled as Mudflap throw Skids who flipped and landed on his feet.

"Bring it!" Skids yelled grabbing Mudflap and swung towards Sam who thankfully ducked.

"Guys!" Sam yelled and move out-of-the-way.

Mudflap got thrown into the wall and made a crank.

"You like the way that feels?" Skids asked.

"That didn't hurt." Mudflap said back.

"You like that, don't you?" Skids asked.

Bee finally grabbed them.

"Come on, Bumblebee!" Skids said.

"Bumblebee, listen." Mudflap said.

He head butt both of them with each other head and threw them out of the temple. Sam and I noticed the large crank in the painting and could hear the wind coming through Simmons came up and pulled the painting apart to show a giant metal hand I think I could see the Cybertron marks. Sam and I join in pulling the painting away to show more symbols and metal hands.

Sam reached out and trace the symbol with his hand. "Oh, my god the symbols." He said turning to Bee. "Bee! Shoot it"

We all quickly move out-of-the-way, as Bee walked over and open his cannon and shot the metal, we quickly cover yourselves in the corner. We waited for a second and when nothing bad happen we moved back to the hole. Sam was leading with his flashlight. I looked over Sam arm to see a massive amount metal and the Cybertron symbols. Sam's flashlight hit one of the faces. "Oh, my god it's the tomb of the Primes." I whispered.

The corpses remind me the giant metal ape that had haunted me in my dream lately but I held that info in as we walked inside.

"Check this out." I heard Simmons said.

"Look at it." I heard Leo said. "Wow."

"These are the bodies Jetfire was talking about." Sam said looking at one of the corpses.

"The tombs of the primes." I heard Simmons said. "Yo!"

"Really Simmons?" I asked looking at him. "This is a tomb and should be treated the same as other tombs."

Simmons just rolled his eyes and followed Sam who was shining the light when he stop. I looked over his arm and saw it the Matrix of leadership.

Sam fell to his knees. "The Matrix." He said and gently started to pick it up. It gave off a bright light before turning to ash and dust. Sorrow slipped through me it was same for the others. "No!"

"Thousands of years, turned to dust." Simmons said.

"This isn't how it's supposed to end." Sam said.

"Hear that?" Simmons asked turning towards the opening and ran out. "Us Air Force! C-17s!"

"What's a C-17?" Leo asked before running after him.

I rolled my eyes and crashed Leo. I knew Sam need to understand this and hoping Mikaela to help him. As I came out of the temple I could see Simmons on top of a rock looking out. I rolled my eyes again not wanting to know how he got up there without killing himself. A question was still making its way into my mind. "_Where is Cassie?_"

* * *

**Okay that the end of chapter 10 more is coming please tell me what you think but please be kind about it okay.**


	12. Chapter 11

**Ch.11**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Transformers or Percy Jackson that is Hasbro and Michael Bay and Rick Rioridan rights not mine but I do own my Oc's. **

_Italic means thoughts, Written, and Dreams P.O.V._

Jazzilynn Hall, BookieAngel, and animebella09 thanks for the alert add. PhaseHand, BookieAngel, and animebella09 thanks for the favorite add.

* * *

**Cassie P.O.V.**

The pain was uncontrollable like Greek fire going through my views. I wanted to scream but my voice box was frozen, I heard the sound of people moving and talking in hush tones. I could barely pulled out words apart from "Help her."

My body finally relax I could feel the pain and poison still going through me. I could feel someone gently touched my head and muttered. "It's going to be okay my dear."

I could feel something was rubbed into my skin and the pain started too disappeared. I allowed sleep come back and take me out once more.

**(TL)**

As I came too for the second time, I slowly open my eyes to see a dimly lit room with dark bricks all around me, I pushed myself up gently to see I was laying on a long and narrow bed, I could see flames being the only source of light. I quickly when to see if my weapons were still on me, sadly most of them were gone apart from my little dagger. I needed to figure out where I was, how to get out and most important find Rowan and the others. The sound of footsteps rapidly getting louder made me react hastily leaning myself back down and acted like I was asleep. When I felt a hand on my forehead is when I acted taking the person by surprise.

"You're going to help me." I whispered in the person's ear holding my dagger to their neck.

"I was just trying to help you." The person stated back.

The person sounded very feminine but that didn't stop me or loosen my grip on the dagger.

"Who are you and where I am?" I question.

"I'm not allow to tell you." The girl stated back.

"Not allow or not wanting too." I growled back.

"Honestly I'm not allowed too," The girl cried. "I will help you but please let me go."

"Then tell me where I am?" I question back.

"You're in the house of life, home of the Egyptian magicians," The girl whispered out quickly but I heard very bit. "I know that you're a Greek demigod which is a rarely in this part of the world."

"I will thank you for the aid but I need my weapons and a way to find my friends." I reply quickly pushing the dagger closer to her neck.

"I'm afraid I can't do that," She said. "The Chief Lector wanted to talk to you."

"Well I'm not in the mood to talk to him," I growled out. "I just want to go that's it." Suddenly I was heaved against the limestone wall, the air from my lungs were gone, forcing me to my knees. "What the heck?"

I looked at her getting a better view of the girl, she had long black hair in a braid, and dark brown eyes and dark skin from more then likely from years of being in the sun. she was wearing a pair of tan shorts and a white tank top with tan shoes.

"Sorry but I have to do this, for the safety of the house of life," The girl said. "You are going to meet the Chief Lector."

She grip the back of my shirt and started to drag me down the darken hallway but the only source of lights was bit of open flames.

"I can walk you know," I remarked.

The girl stop dragging me. "You will go to the Chief Lector and not fight with me." she question looking at me in the eyes and moved her head to the side for a second.

I raised my hand in a form of yielding to her. She offered me her name. "The name is Anippe."

I grip the hand, as she helped me up.

"It's Cassidy," I reply standing up and having to take a giant breath. "Sorry for earlier, it's just how I react to unknown with violent."

"I would do the same thing in the same situation." Anippe remarked. "Come now you need to meet and talk with the Chief Lector."

I let Anippe led the way to this Chief Lector, what I think was ten minutes. We came into an open doomed room with a giant amount of steps that formed a massive throne with two seat one before the other. The first most is where a large and tall man was sitting looking bored, but as I came into the room. He looked at me and passed me a small smile. he was wearing a long red and white robe with a small weird headdress.

"So this is the demigod that was causing all the chaos?" He question I could tell by his voice it was Brooklyn accent.

"Yes Chief Lector this is the girl, her name is Cassidy." Anippe said

"So this the trouble." Chief Lector said looking at me with some interest.

"Yeah what of it?" I question

Anippe shot me a look silently telling me to behave, I shot one back telling her to back off.

"Anippe tell me that you're a demigod," Chief Lector reply looking at me with more interest. "I wonder who our godly parent is?"

"Who do you think?" I question reaching for my dagger.

"Don't grab the dagger were just here to talk that all." Chief Lector said raising his hands.

"I would like to thank you for the aid and care I got." I said quickly. "I need to find my friends."

"We can help with that," Chief Lector said. "But I would like to know how a demigod got to Egypt without anyone knowing."

"I can't tell you it classified," I reply. "I'm sorry but it urgent that I get to my friends."

"We will do that but I want to know now." He ordered slamming his fist down on the stone throne.

"Fine you what to know," I said getting angry. "A giant robot somehow teleport us to Egypt. There are you happy?"

"Was that so hard to tell us." Chief Lector reply relaxing.

"What you believe me?" I asked shocked raising an eyebrow.

"I've seen very strange things in my life and I do believe you," He answered. "Anippe could you please perform a location spell for Cassidy."

"Yes, Chief Lector." Anippe said giving him a small bow.

I went to follow Anippe.

"Cassidy, a word please?" Chief Lector asked.

I stop and turned to face him.

"Yes?" I question.

"It's a rarely for a demigod to come to the house of life," He said back. "It would be great if you wouldn't tell anymore about us, we are supposed to secret to everyone apart from other magicians."

"I understand," I said giving him a small nod. "It will be kept quiet."

I heard someone running towards us, I turned to see Anippe running towards us looking worried.

"Yes Anippe?" He asked.

"We found them there are close sir," She reply. "But we have a greater issue."

"What is it Anippe?" He asked.

"It appears there are giant Robots with them and it appears that there are fighting another robots." She said.

"Scrap," I muttered. "The Bots are fighting the Cons."

"Wait you know this?" Anippe asked.

"Long story short," I said quickly. "The Autobots are good guys while the Cons are the bad guys."

"Alright," Chief Lector said. "Anippe maybe we should give Cassidy her weapons back."

"Yes Sir." Anippe said.

"Take Cassidy with you," He said. "And take her where her friends are we understood."

"Yes Sir," Anippe reply. "Come along Cassidy."

I ran after her, I lost track of how many turns we took but we can to a stop in a room with low flames, but I could see the shine from Mike's weapons. I quickly strap my weapons back to myself. I felt complete again, I know it sound funny but for a child of Ares we need to have weapons to feel complete.

"I'm ready." I stated turning to face Anippe.

"Let's go." She said I followed her.

* * *

**Okay that the end of chapter 11 more is coming please tell what you think but please be positive thanks.**


	13. Chapter 12

**Ch. 12**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that is Percy Jackson, and Transformers that is Rick Riordan and Hasbro and Michael Bay rights but i do own my oc's. **

_Italic means thoughts, written, and dreams P.O.V._

* * *

**Rowan P.O.V.**

"Sam!" I heard Simmons called. I ran after Sam and Mikaela. "You think you can bring him back to life with that pixie dust?" he asked.

"Absolutely let's go." Sam answered pushing pass Simmons and Leo.

We quickly followed all climbing into Bee. I pushed between Leo and Mikaela.

"Rowan came you try to get The Matrix back to its former form?" Sam asked.

"I can try but no promise," I reply taking the sock and relax and try to force the energy through me but nothing. I tried once more but still nothing. "Sorry Sam but I can't get it." I handed the sock back to Sam.

"Thanks for trying through Rowan." Sam said offering me a small smile.

"That's them, right there, See the flare?" Sam question. I looked through Bee's windshield to see a bright flare. "Right over there! See it?" Simmons question pointing at the flare.

Suddenly missiles hit the ground by us, I bit back a yelp as Bee moved to get out of the way.

"Sam!" Mikaela called.

"Starscream." I muttered gripping the seat.

Leo looked ready to pee this pants.

More missiles hit the ground by us, creating more dust.

"Oh, God. Please, God! Please." Leo suddenly yelled.

"Leo, stop freaking out," Mikaela ordered. "Stop freaking out."

"Shut this guy up, huh?" Simmons yelled.

"Please, just let me live, just let me live!" Leo yelled.

"Shut up and let him drive!" Mikaela yelled.

"Just stop screaming" Sam yelled.

"Leo forgive me," I muttered right as Simmons taster him to pass out.

"I can't take that guy anymore." Simmons said.

In front of us Starscream transformed in front of us.

"Whoa." I muttered as Starscream kept firing missiles at us.

"Hide in the dust!" Simmons yelled. "Use the dust!"

Bee pulled to a suddenly, Leo was back up.

"You start screaming again Leo I will slap you." I ordered. We climbed out of Bee.

"We've got to split up," Sam said suddenly. "Bumblebee, you're the decoy. You lead the Decepticons away, all right? I'm gonna get Optimus."

"I'll help draw their fire with Huey and Dewey there," Simmons said using his thumb to point at the twins. "You get to those soldiers. I hope that dust works, kid."

"Thank you." Sam said lowly.

Sam grabbed Mikaela, and pulled her away as I ran with them.

We running, I could the sound of Starscream engines but I was still scare but I wouldn't show it when we reached a cliff more flares were shot up. I looked down see some ruins.

"Look there it is," Sam said. "We got a couple of miles." We ran again hearing towards the ruins. "We still have a mile that way."

As we ran down the hill, passing through ruins that had hieroglyphics. I followed Sam and Mikaela, fear was slipping through me. As we got closer to where the troops were. I heard and watched as giant metal comets crashed into the ground as the dust cleared there were Cons.

"Scarp," I muttered. "Not good."

We kept running, until Sam stop and looked to the side of a building, I could hear Starscream engine again.

"Rowan stay by me," Mikaela said pulling me closer to her. "Sam, Sam." As she opened a door and pushed me following herself and Sam.

"I don't think they saw us." Sam whispered as he closed the door. "Get down, get down, and get down."  
Mikaela pulled me closer to her and pushed me behind her as we hid by a glass bottled filled window. "Okay listen." Sam whispered as he walked towards us. "Once it's clear, we run for Optimus as fast we can, okay?"

"What if it doesn't work?" Mikaela asked.

"It's gonna work." Sam said.

"What if it doesn't?" Mikaela asked again.

"It's gonna work, It'll work." Sam said again.

A loud bang happened causing all of to jump a bit. I bit my tongue to keep myself from screaming. Mikaela was holding her hands to her mouth. There was more Cons looking for us.

Sam suddenly grabbing something, which I realized for a cyber-bug. Sam pulled the bug apart and suddenly the roof was pulled away and we came face to face with Starscream we ran as more Cons try to get us.

"Get ready to jump!" Sam yelled. We jump to have debris and dust thrown in our faces but we landed and rolled off the roof and found a safe area with chickens which Sam pushed away. "We got a half-mile. I don't think the soldiers know we're here."

We went back to running thorough the ruins.  
"Sam! Sam!" I heard and looked up to see two older people, Sam's parents I presumes.

"Rowan!" I heard Oliver voice.  
I looked up to see Oliver running towards us.  
"Sam!" the older man yelled.

"Dad!" Sam called back. Right as a con landed right in the middle of us sending both of us to the ground.

"Wait, wait!" Sam yelled holding his hands up.

The Con had a gun pointed at Sam's parents, and Oliver.

"Please listen to me!" Sam's dad yelled. "I want you to run! Run!"

Oliver just stay still

"Dad, just stop!" Sam yelled. "They don't want you, they want me! Oh, god! Wait!"

"Sam Witwicky." It said reminding me of a snake. "Rowena Blackwell." It turned towards me.

Anger and worry slipped through me,

"Don't hurt them. This is what you want." Sam said holding up the Matrix. "You don't want them."

"Go! Go!" Sam's mother yelled.

"Please, stop!" Sam called. "Stop!"

"Listen to your father!" His Mother yelled.

"Just get out of here!" Sam's father yelled.

I heard a low whistle to right, I did a side glance to see Cassie and Bee's leg.

"Just don't hurt them." Sam reply. "I know what you want."

"Just go! Just go!" Sam's Father called.

"And I know that you need me because I know about the Matrix," Sam said. "And you want Rowan because her power."

"Sam." I muttered. "Don't bring it up."

"Don't do it, Sam" His father said.

"Please, Dad." Sam reply.

"They're going to kill us all anyway!" His father yelled.

"Here's what you want, right here." Sam said. "Bumblebee!"

I watched as Bee jumped from the roof of a building crashing into the Con. I was pulled out of the way to crash into a hard but warm body. I looked to see Cassie giving me a small smirk.

"Miss me?" She question.

I pulled her into a tight hug.

"I've been worry sick about you." I reply.

"Yell at me later," Cassie said. "Right now I need to get you somewhere save."

"I'm not leaving my friends." I growled back pushing off her and look to see Bee kicked the cons butt and kill him and other cons. I watched as Sam moved everyone to the side of the battlefield. I watched and realized it was safe, I ran out with Cassie quickly following me.

"Bee?" Sam question.

"Yeah." Bee called.

We ran again.

"Oliver are you okay?" I question as we stop.

"Yes," Oliver said. "Just a bit sore."

Another bomb went off making us move again.

"There's got to be a way out of here!" I heard Sam's father yelled.

"Judy, get back, get back, get back." Sam's father yelled. Making all of us run back.

"Against the wall!" Sam's father yelled pushing his wife back.

"Bee! Bumblebee!" Sam yelled. Bee appeared. "You get them somewhere safe, all right?" Sam turned to his father. "You've got to get in the car and get to safety."

"No, this isn't up for discussion!" His father yelled back. "You're my son! You're my son!"

"I know." Sam reply simply "Dad"

"We all go together!" His father yelled.

"Listen," Sam said.

"We're all going together!" his father yelled.

"Dad, stop, okay? Get in the car," Sam said. "He's gonna get you to safety. You know, you run. You don't stop, you don't hide, you run. you hear what I'm saying, okay? I'll find you when you're safe."

"No." he father pleaded.

"You've got to let me go, Dad." Sam said. "You have to let me go. You have to."

"Ron." Judy said. "Ron. Ron, let him go."

"You come back! Come on." Ron ordered grabbing Sam's collar.

"Ron! Mikaela! Mikaela!" Judy called.

"Go with my parents." Sam ordered.

"Ollie go please, Bee will keep you safe." I said quickly.

"No, I'm not going." Oliver said. "I'm not going to leave you."

"Ollie please." I pleaded.

"No." Oliver said back.

I grabbed Oliver's collar and pulled him into a tight kiss, he relaxed when I pulled back. "Please Ollie?"

"I can't." Ollie said.

"Come on Lovebirds." I heard Cassie ordered.

Oliver grip my hand as we ran, with Cassie covering our backs. We ran towards the battle.

"Care to tell me about the new girl?" Oliver asked.

"Not now, Ollie." I muttered.

We reached more covered, I looked under Sam arm to see one of the Arcee's sister.

"Spotted Sam!" I heard.

"Sam!" I heard Ironhide.

"Ironhide!" Sam yelled.

"Follow us to the pillars," the Arcee sister said. "We'll take you to Optimus."

Right as a bullet hit the sister, sending her flying down.

"Get out, Sam! Get to the pillars!" I heard Ironhide yelled.

We ran, Cassie looked back as the fighting back kept running. Gunfire and missies were going off all around us but we kept moving. Narrowly dodging down cons and bullets.

"Move we got a massive con after us!" Cassie yelled. We somehow clear the pillars, and sideswipe show us.

"Sam! Rowan! Spotted Sam and Rowan!" He yelled.

We ran through more, I could heard the heat of the blasters going towards us, I felt a giant push, I mangled to looked be hide me to see Cassie had landed on her stomach. Ollie pulled me down, I heard and felt the ground shake as tank's fired shield us, the smoke burned my eyes and causing me to cough.

"Rowan can you hear me?" I barley heard Ollie asked.

"Where's Cassie?" I asked, looking around trying to see her, as more of the tanks fired, I bit back a scream. Oliver pulled me and we ran towards a voice I could barely hear. I came face to face with Uncle Will. I started to rub my ears and started to hear.

"Look who showed up." I heard Epps growled.

"You better have a good reason for us to be here." Uncle Will growled. "You" he looked at me. "Are grounded for the next year if we survived this."

"Yell at me later." I growled.

"Where's Optimus?" Sam asked.

"He's right over there." Uncle Will said. "Across the Courtyard."

"I got to get to him right now." Sam reply holding the sock.

"Not with an air strike coming." Uncle Will said.

I heard someone running towards us. Cassie appeared looking daze.

"Get in here now." Uncle Will ordered grabbing her and pulled her in.

"Cassie." I said pulling her into a tight hug, I felt something wet and warm. I looked at her but she shook her head silently saying she was alright.

"I have to get to him right now." Sam said showing the sock.

A loud growl came out.

"Go. Back, back, back, back." Uncle Will whispered pushing us back into the back wall. "Go. Okay."

"Incoming!" I heard a voice I easily remember.

"Jetfire." I whispered followed by a large crash. "Stick the landing. Behold the glory of Jetfire!" A con's face was suddenly above us. "Now let me show you how we brought the pain in my day!"

I watched as a con's head was kicked off. Followed suddenly by another cons flying at Jetfire. Which Jetfire started to fight off but was losing. "I'm too old for this crap."

I felt warmer and sticky I looked at Cassie's shirt and saw red.

"We're gonna make a break through the B's on my command, okay?" Uncle will question. "You guys stick with me, you understand? You stay on my ass."

"I hope these F-16's got good aim," Epps said. "Yeah? Why is that?" Uncle Will asked.

"I told them to hit the orange smoke" Epps said.

I looked to my side and saw orange smoke.

"You mean that orange smoke?" Uncle Will asked.

"It wasn't my best toss, Okay?" Epps reply.

"Run!" Epps yelled. We bolted running through the smoke, I heard the sound of missiles. "Incoming!"

I could feel the heat of the bombs going off. I felt another push I looked back to see Megatron firing at Sam and to see Cassie on covering my back and to see a laser beam glaze her and her dropping to the ground.

"Cassie!" I yelled.

The world seem to become soundless, as I fell to my knees as I reached her. "Cassie can you hear me?" I pulled her face to my knees.

"I'm here, but perhaps for a few more minutes Ro," Cassie said weakly opening her eyes barely but looking at me.

"Cassie why didn't you tell you were hurt?" I question knowing tears were streaking my face.

"Ares's kid will fight even if we are dying, we are trained to ignore pain and finally allowing the pain to come through after the battle is over," Cassie said weakly. "I was trained th…the same way." I watched as she started to cough up some blood.

"Cassie conserved your strength," I said weakly holding tightly to her. "You're going to be okay."

"Ro, stop getting me false hope," Cassie said more weakly, she gave me a small hit on the arm. "Don't worry about me, worry about yourself. It was a honor to serve and protect you Rowena."

I watch as the warm and fierce blue eyes start to fade.

* * *

**Will Cassie survive or will she go to land of dead, more is coming just wait. **


	14. Chapter 13

**Ch.13**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own anything except my Oc's. Transformers belong to Hasbro and Michael Bay and Percy Jackson belong to Rick Riordan.**

_Italic means thoughts, Written, and Dreams P.O.V._

TFSTARFIRE thanks for the alert and favorite add.

* * *

"Cassie don't you died on me!" I screamed. "Don't died on me!" I screamed a pure primal scream. "Medic!"

I kissed her forehead, feeling the tears going down her own cheeks. Oliver pulled me off Cassie body as the medic started to work on her.

"Were losing her!" I heard one of the Medic yelled.

"We need to move her to somewhere safe!" I heard another yelled.  
I watched as they lifted up Cassie body and quickly ran to the chopper. Oliver pulled into a tighter hug and let me just cry. I watched in shock and awe as Sam stood up from the blast that Megatron shot at us and the Matrix was once again whole. I watched as Sam climbed on top of Optimus and slammed the Matrix into his spark chest. I watched as Optimus started to stand up, more tears come down.

"Boy, you returned for me." He said.

I felt his spark energy rip through me,

"Rowan you okay?" Oliver asked quietly.

"I'm good," I answered.

"A living Prime," I heard Jetfire said but I could feel pain "I don't believe it."

I through it was getting better when I was suddenly thrown to threw to ground, I looked up to see the massive metal ape of my nightmares. Oliver saw the look on my face and covered me from his view. More anger came through me and my hands started to glow.

"My Matrix!" I heard his voice and like that he disappeared, Oliver rolled off me, and my hands were still glowing.

"Get up! Get up! Get Up! Get up!" Sam yelled as we all started to stand up.

"Get up Prime!" Iron hide yelled.

"Oh, no." Jetfire said holding his chest and watching it leak Energon.

"He's turning on the machine!" Sam yelled. "You got to stop him! Get up! Optimus!"

I watch in shock as the Metal Ape appeared on the crumbing Egyptian pyramid. The machine started to kick on.

"No!" I yelled hitting the ground, I watch in shock as blue lights streak through the ground going at the pyramid.

"Move!" One of the soldiers yelled.

"Enemy target, top of Pyramid. Engage!" Epps yelled into the radio. "Engage! Engage!"

I watched as soldiers and tanks started to move. A sea of missiles went flying at the pyramid.

The metal ape face us, and raised his hands and tanks and soldiers started to float at him.

"Enough." I growled my hands started to glow more and somehow shot an energy blast at the metal ape.

The metal ape than drop them and look right at me, my hands were glowing and I was growling.

"How did you do that?" Oliver question.

"Ask me later Ollie." I answered simply.

"All my Decepticon life, I never did a thing worth doing until now." Jetfire said I watched as more of him was breaking and falling apart. "Optimus, take my parts and you will have a power you've never known. Fulfill your destiny."

I watched as in shock as Jetfire then pull out his spark. I felt the pain but I bit the scream back. Ratchet walked towards Jetfire now die body.

"Jolt! Electrify!" Ratchet called. I watched as Jolt use his will of electrify and attached them to Optimus. "Transplant those afterburners."

I watched in awe as Jetfire's parts were fuse to Optimus's body, giving him the ability to fly and made him powerful.

"Let's roll." He said before shooting up into the sky. We ran after him.

"Fire mission on the pyramids." Uncle Will ordered.

I watched as the metal ape started to raise pieces of the pyramids and used it to destroy the fighter jets that were going at him. Optimus was able to get past the pieces and sent the metal ape flying as Optimus started to fall back he was able to shot one the laser to destroy the machine. I could hear the sound of the fight but I have no idea who was winning but it wasn't good, went I felt a sharp pain rip through me, it was an ancient and old spark which cause me to lost focus on my power and made me fall to my knees, Oliver was next to me within seconds.

"Rowan are you okay?" he question.

"I'll be fine," I said breathing heavily. "I think the oldest in that fight just dead but I don't know."

"Just breathe through it." Oliver said rubbing my back.

I heard the sound of heavily metal footsteps, I looked up to see Optimus walking towards us, and I smiled through my slight pain.

I was pulled into a tight hug by Oliver and I hug him back.

**(TL)**

I was happy to be heading back home, I have a large jacket covering myself and I was sitting against one of the outer wall of the ship. Oliver had a large jacket himself leaning next to me. I was still worry about Cassie, but I had heard the medic's that Cassie was in critical condition but there believed that she would survive this but I was still worry. I watched as Optimus and Sam were having a heart to heart.

"Why the long face?" Oliver asked suddenly.

I turned to face him. "Just worry about Cassie okay." I said.

"I think she's going to be fine." Oliver said back.

I lean against him and just took a breath.

"Just be happy we okay." I said.

"Rowan," I heard uncle Will voice. I looked up to see him walking towards us. "Ratchet is looking for you."

"Can we handle this later," I said. "I'm tried."

"Rowan," uncle Will reply. "We need to talk."

"I would rather deal with you than Ratchet." I said back.

I pushed myself up from Oliver and stood up to face Uncle Will.

"Fine were talk but than your go to Ratchet deal?" uncle Will question.

"Deal," I said. "See you later Oliver."

I followed him into the room which was private.

"Of all the stupid things this by far takes the cake Rowan," Uncle Will said. "First going off base without anyone knowing, then not being able to find you anywhere until Simmons somehow told us. What we're thinking Rowan?"

"You know what happen Uncle Will," I said. "After Galloway visits, Cassie wanted to help me relax and she called her friend into a favor and I was somehow teleport to New York City, I was able to relax and when the giant ape came on T.V. I was in Times Square, Cassie and her friend brought me somewhere safe and we were brought to Simmons without knowing okay and from that we went to D.C. and was teleported by Jetfire to Egypt and I think you know the rest. If you need me I'm going to see Ratchet."

I walked away and headed down to the lower levels, to see Ratchet.

"Hey short spark." I heard Jazz's voice. I looked down from the overhang to see the bots in there alt-mode.

"Hey Jazz!" I called as I walked down. "You want to see me. Ratchet."

"Yes good you came," Ratchet said. "We need to talk."

"Can we do this later I'm sleepy?" I question fighting a yawn.

"Ratchet let her rest," Iron hide said. "She need some rest. It has been trying time for everyone."

"Stay out of this Iron hide, Ratchet said. " I need to scan Rowan again."

"I agree with Iron hide." I said quickly.

"Fine." Ratchet said. "But as soon as we get back to base I'm doing a full scan."

"Thank you Ratchet." I said back.

"Go get some sleep sweet spark." I heard Jazz said opening his door for me in which I quickly slipped in and fall asleep.

* * *

**Okay that was the end of Chapter 13, will Cassie survive well stay tuned please tell what you think but please use constructive criticism. **


	15. Chapter 14

**Ch.14**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my Oc's. Transformers belong to Hasbro and Michael Bay and Percy Jackson belong to Rick Riordan. **

_Italic means thoughts and dream P.O.V_.

* * *

**Cassidy P.O.V. **

I woke up suddenly to find myself in a hospital but I looked to see myself attached to various medical machine, I looked to the open doorway to see people were frozen but a person was holding my hand. I looked at the person, I couldn't really see her face due to a Los Angeles angel baseball hat, and the person was wearing black skinny jeans with black converses. I could see a grey t-shirt with a black jacket over it.

"You gave us a worry for a while Cassie." The person said.

"Alex?" I asked I could hear how dry my throat was, which cause to cough hard.

"Here," Alex said holding up to my lips I took a sip to find it be water. "There we go."

"What happen?" I asked.

"I was hoping that you could tell me." Alex said.

"The last thing I could remember was pushing Rowan out of the way, and I got a laser to the side and I remember fighting and then nothing until just now, where I am?" I asked still coughing.

"In a military hospital by Washington D.C." Alex reply.

"How did you get in here?" I asked.

"Magic," Alex said with a smirk on her face. "I'm kidding, Clovis one of the son of Hypos owe me a few favors and this is what one the favor was to make everyone sleepy so I can talk."

"Thanks." I said coughing again. "How I am not sleeping."

"Because I'm holding your hand, but as soon I let go your fall back asleep," Alex said back. "You have a lot of challenges that will coming your way Cassie, but please rest now, you're going to make a full healing. I have to go now."

Alex let go of my hand.

"Wait Alex…" I started too said but I fall asleep before I could say anything.

**(TL)**

I slowly open my eyes again to see the hospital room again. I groaned I wanted out again. I really think all demigods hated hospitals. That when I heard someone walking towards the room, I look at the door to see Rowan's face, she looked in shock.

"Cassie." She said before going to tackle me only to get grabbed from behind.

"Whoa Rowan," I heard a male voice reply. "Let's not tackle the girl who is the hospital bed."

"Let me go Ollie." Rowan muttered back and started to wiggle her way out of the grip.

"Only if you promise not tackle Cassie." Ollie said.

"Fine I promise." Rowan said stop fighting.

"Good." Ollie reply and gently placed her back on the ground.

"Cassie you nearly gave me a small heart attack." Rowan said. "The others we're also worry I think were just happy you're okay."

"Thanks." I said grabbing a small cup of water and quickly slipped it down. "Does my Mom know?"

"Yes but I think she more happy that you're okay." Rowan said. "The bots and I are worry that you're not going to come back and instead go back to Boston."

"That's a dumb question," I said. "I'm not leaving even if you try to drag me back home."

"I figure that much." Rowan said.

"How are the bots?" I asked drinking more water.

"There good and asking about you," Rowan answered. "You're Uncle Abe wanted to come but he still healing himself from the fight with the fallen."

"How bad?" I asked.

"About six bones broke both legs and arms," Rowan said. "He's lucky to be alive."

"Thank the gods." I said. "By the way where I am?"

"You're right outside of Washington D.C.," Rowan said. "The autobots based was moved from Diego Garcia to Washington D.C."

"Great," I said back. "At least we are on the mainland on. So when can I leave?"

"The Doctors we will tell us." Rowan said. "I'm sorry dumb, Cassidy this is Oliver. Oliver this is Cassidy."

"Hey," Oliver said. "Nice to meet ya."

"Ditto." I said back.

"I want to get out of here," I muttered. "I really hate hospitals."

"I can tell," Rowan said smirking. "Just waited a bit."

**(TL)**

"Finally freed from this place." I said as Rowan wheeled me out which causes her to laugh.

As we finally reached the entry way, I saw Iron Hide.

"I'm just happy to be going home." I said.

"The bots will be happy as well." Rowan said back.

Rowan put the crutches out for me to hop over to the open door.

"I can do it," I said back being able to hop in the back seat. "Hey Hide."

"Hello Cassie." He said back through the radio.

"Okay were are really to go." Rowan said hopping in herself.

"Seat beats." Iron Hide said.

"It's already done." Rowan said.

Let's go." Iron hide said as we drove away from the hospital.

We pulled up to a new large building with large black walls with the letters saying Department of health and safety with two armed guards at the enter way. We drove pass the entry way and when down a ramp and pull into a massive room with a giant amount of machines. I could see Ratchet and the others in there alt-mode. Iron-hide pulled to a stop.

"Alright everyone out." He said opening his doors.

Rowan was out within seconds and open the door for me and help me step out and give me my crutches and we started to walk those the others.

"Cassie!" I heard Sideswipe said

"Hey Sides." I said back.

"Welcome back to N.E.S.T." I heard Rowan Uncle say to us.

I turned to face him. To see a smile,

"Thanks for having me back." I said to him. "How is uncle Abe?"

"Still recovering," He said.

"Good," I said quickly. "I mean I'm happy he going to be okay."

Rowan pulled me into a tight hug again, I was happy to be alive and happy to have my friends and family okay.

* * *

**Okay that end of chapter 14 one more chapter until this story is done.**


	16. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my Oc's. Transformers belong to Hasbro and Michael Bay and Percy Jackson belong to Rick Riordan. **

_Italic means thoughts and dream P.O.V_.

* * *

**Rowan P.O.V. **

I watched to see the smiles on my family and it help to make my heart grow more, what I was so happy it that we were once again whole and I wanted this to stay forever but I knew changed for going to happen even if you didn't want it to happen but you have to look forward to it and be ready to face any changes with a smile and when all else fail with a plasma blast but I have a sickly feeling that something in Cassie had change I didn't know what it was but I have feeling it was suppose of my fault but I was not going to allow that to brother me. Oliver was going to stay with us from now on. I was happy for this, Cassie could care less I think she was just happy I was safe just another protector on my list. As I remember I would handle it and hopefully I would get more control of this power.

* * *

**Okay that the end of this chapter of Rowan life. Be on the look out for the next book of Rowan in Little Girl Grown.**


End file.
